De Cuadrados Amorosos: Devuélveme a mi Teme
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Un día, Sakura despierta con la terrible necesidad de ayudar a revivir el clan de Sasuke y este, acepta sin dudar. Pero por otra parte, Naruto no le agrada para nada la idea de que su novio se acueste con su mejor amiga y mucho menos q viva con ellos. xD
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla :)

¡Mi primer fic largo! XD

qué más debo decir? ¡Oh sí!

**Advertencias:**

Alto, medio, liviano y fuerte contenido sexual XD - lees bajo la propia perversidad de tu mente ;) -

SasuNaru NaruSasu SasuNaruSasu NaruSasuNaru y cualquier otra combinación existente xD - Si no te agrada, no leas -

¿Qué otra cosa?

~Yaoi~

* * *

><p>De cυadradoѕ aмoroѕoѕ:<p>

**Devυélveмe a мι тeмe**

**—Estúpido, Sasuke-_Bastardo-Idiota_-.**

Para Naruto, definitivamente lo suyo no era beber. Pero en momentos como aquellos, su cerebro no conseguía una manera mejor para olvidarse de ciertos asuntos. Si era cierto que Ero-sennin había sido una "mala influencia" para él, más lo fue Tsunade-Obachan con su adicción con el Sake. Aquellos dos habían influido demasiado en su crecimiento y notorio gusto por la bebida.

Ciertos asuntos no se habían alejado en todo el día su mente y para empeorar la situación, no dejó de pensar en aquellotoda la semana. Estúpido Teme. Tonta Sakura-Chan roba Sasuke's. Ellos tenían la culpa y toda la culpa de aquello y era posible que todo se tratase de un complot en su contra.

_-_— **Esto no representa nada, es sólo un favor.**

¿Un favor? ¡Claro! tu amiga se despierta un día con la idea de cumplir tu más profundo deseo y te dice "Sasuke-Kun, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a renacer tu clan" ¡Y plaf! Por arte de magia y sin siquiera pensarlo tú aceptas y de la nada tienen sexo.

Eso no era un favor, eso no era ser "amigos" y más sabiendo que el muy desgraciado de Sasuke tenía una pareja más que estable. Sí, una pareja, un novio, un amante, un casi, casi esposo y no era nadie más que él, ¡Naruto Uzumaki! y no era justo, no era nada justo.

_-_— **Es lo que más deseo.**

Bien, esas palabras aunque más frías que el hielo seco lo habían convencido. Eso era más que suficiente para concederle el "permiso" y de todas maneras, de no habérselo dado, Sasuke lo hubiese hecho de igual manera. ¿Tan poco valía su opinión para el Uchiha? tres años de _más _que una relación formal y ya se estaba acostando con alguien más ¿Debía considerarlo como infidelidad? Porque estaba casi seguro de que no tendría el mismo efecto si estaba consciente de ello.

Con flojera, bebió otro sorbo.

Tenía en cuenta los sueños y deseos de Sasuke, por lo que le era mil veces más difícil de lo normal negarse a sus caprichos made in Uchiha.

Por quien era y por lo que representaba su pareja, cualquier mujer hubiese estado dispuesta a prestarle su cuerpo para renacer a su clan sin importar el qué, cuándo ni mucho menos el dónde.

¿Pero por qué Sakura? Si lo pensaba mejor, al parecer ella estaba dispuesta a meterse en sus vidas sin ningún arrepentimiento. No sólo sería Sakura quien engendraría a los hijos de su _amor_, sino también estaba el hecho de que era una doctora y como tal, le había _recomendado_ a Sasuke que la mejor manera de procrear era de la manera _natural_ y ese fue otro duro golpe. Quizás más duro que cualquier otro.

¿Acaso no existía la inseminación artificial?

— **Esa no es una buena manera, Naruto.**

Y con esas simples palabras, Sakura había convencido a todos, hasta al mismo Uchiha quién no parecía importarle sus sentimientos en esos momentos. Y eso no era todo, no sólo lo _intentaron_ (hicieron) una vez, sino varias porque según Sakura, aún no entraba en gestación.

¡Tenía que estar bromeando!

De no haber estado esos días de misión, juraba que hubieran tenido que encerrarlo con más que simples y corrientes sellos para evitar que destruyera -_y no literalmente_- la aldea.

Amablemente, el dueño del local pidió que se fuera, estaban a punto de cerrar el lugar. Ya era tarde. Con un poco de dificultad se levantó y dejó el dinero en la mesa y sin esperar el cambio se fue. Lenta, muy lentamente camino hacia su _casa_, la casa de su _pareja_ a la que se había mudado no hace mucho.

Si es que a _eso_ se le podía llamar casa y a _aquello_ se le podía llamar pareja.

Por la aparente oscuridad y las calles vacías, eran al rededor de las once o doce pero había tomado lo suficiente como para no pensar demasiado en absolutamente nada. Si algo amaba del Sake, era su habilidad para dejar mentes en blanco. Pero por primera vez, el mágico líquido no iba a funcionar.

No podía evitar pensar en Sasuke y en que realmente no quería verlo o quizás si pero sólo un poco. Seria un rápido vistazo y ya, sólo para calmar su estúpido impulso que le decía que era necesario ver al grandísimo idiota aunque este le prestara ahora más atención a su _amiga_.

¿Realmente podía considerarla como una amiga?

¿O debería escuchar los consejos ácidos de Sai cuando le decía que ella del tipo de feas roba hombres como las que había leído en un libro?

— **Sakura está embarazada.**

Su corazón pareció palpitar amargamente y el oxigeno se tardó demasiado en llegar a su cerebro. ¿Acaso eso era posible? Porque justo en ese momento realmente no le importaba. No iba a llorar por eso y tampoco sentía grandes deseos de hacerlo, era tonto pero de cierta manera se sentía feliz porque finalmente Sasuke tendría el hijo que tanto deseaba y renacería su clan en memoria de sus padres y su hermano.

Cuando menos se lo esperó, tropezó con el mismo estúpido poste de la esquina que le indicaba que ya estaba cerca de casa. Y como todo un buen ninja en condiciones de ebriedad parcial casi absoluta, entró a la casa lo más silencioso que pudo tropezándose solamente con todo lo que estuviese a su paso. Porque lo menos que deseaba era despertar a _nadie_, quién tenía un humor terrible y mucho menos conseguirse en cualquiera de los pasillos con ese mismo _nadie_.

Se tiró en el sofá con el mismo silencio y sigilo con el que había tropezado y arrojado al suelo varias cosas. No tenía sueño pero sentía la pesadez del alcohol en su cuerpo y como le hacia sentir somnolencia. Dormiría allí, así no tendría que dar explicaciones y mucho menos iniciar una discusión sobre "Ella te importa más que yo".

No estaba con ánimos de ser cursi esa noche.

— **Tienes los mismos vicios que la vieja y el pervertido.**

—_Demonios..._— Pensó con ás si fingía estar dormido el muy bastardo se iría y lo dejaría en paz.

— **Respóndeme, se que no estás dormido.**

Sasuke se acercó con los brazos cruzados hasta quedar frente al sofá y respiraba con molestia.

— **No tengo ganas de hablar dattebayo**— Naruto se revolvió incómodo en el mueble y se tapó fastidiado el rostro con un cojín.

— **Nadie dijo que hablaríamos**— Y con fastidió, apartó el cojín arrojándolo al otro mueble.

Por su mente, nunca paso siquiera la insinuación de la pequeña posibilidad de que Sasuke le insistiera más de los cinco segundos habituales. Normalmente decía un par de palabras y se iba, dejándolo allí tirando a su suerte, en donde fuera que se encontrase. Pero lo que realmente nunca esperó, era la manera tan desvergonzada con la que Sasuke se sentó sobre él.

Pero aunque no se lo esperaba, conocía a la perfección esa clase de _disculpas_ que el Uchiha estaba acostumbrado a expresarle. No eran palabras, pero realmente eso no le importaba.

— **¿Qué haces?—** Con enojo fingido y fastidio marcado en su rostro, estiró el brazo en una nueva búsqueda por su cojín perdido.

— **Lo sabes perfectamente.**

Sasuke sonrió un tanto pervertido y el no pudo evitar sonreír también. Era imposible negarse a situaciones como aquella.

Bastaron un par de miradas directo a los ojos para que Naruto tomara a Sasuke de la polera, atrayéndolo hacía sí de manera excesiva, tanto que sus labios se estamparon violentamente.

Oh sí, eso sí era un beso.

Y aunque por efectos del alcohol se sintió un tanto mareado, no dudó en morder con rencor los labios de Sasuke. Se lo merecía. Como de costumbre, no paso demasiado tiempo cuando el beso se hizo más profundo. Era toda una delicia las discusiones que sus lenguas iniciaban en ambas bocas y mucho más los mordiscos, lametones y chupetones que se hacían entre ellas. Hacía varias -Por no decir demasiadas- semanas desde que había tenido su último encuentro. La falta de acción era un predisponente nato para que la situación se calentara más rápido de lo normal y vaya que estaba pesado el ambiente.

Naruto, en su vano y divertido intento de venganza, tenía sujeto a Sasuke por la nuca. Le jalaba de vez en cuando y muy seguidas veces el cabello y su otra mano no dejaba de pasearse en la blanca espalda por debajo de la casi olvidada polera. Sasuke, por su parte, en venganza por el salvajismo de Naruto, le mordía los labios y de vez en cuando su lengua sin dejar de mencionar que sus manos ya estaban lo suficientemente abajo como para desabrochar el pantalón del rubio y su plan por colarse entre la ropa interior de este.

— **Sasuke...—**Susurró excitado, sabía perfectamente que a su pareja le volvían loco esa clase de suspiros.

Eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Sasuke estaba doblemente excitado y esa era la señal que necesitaba -O quizás la pérdida de sus sentidos- para pasar al siguiente pasó. Y realmente odiaba ser tan directo, le gustaba disfrutar lentamente de aquellos placeres pero su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a esperar ni un segundo más.

Y cuando Naruto desabrochó los pantalones de Sasuke sin que éste se diera cuenta, las miradas que se dedicaron significaban una sola cosa.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

— **¡Sasuke-kun!—** De la nada, Sakura salió de quién demonios sabía dónde interrumpiendo el momento. Al verlos, reaccionó de manera poco sorpresiva y es que ella realmente ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de escenas. — **¡Lo siento!**— Ella volteó la mirada y subió las escaleras apresuradamente.

Lo que escasos segundos atrás era lo más cercano a una hoguera de pasión, se extinguió tan rápido como la llama de una cerilla.

— **¡Sakura-chan!—** Del susto recibido, Naruto sacó su mano del pantalón de Sasuke a la misma velocidad que la había metido allí. Intentó acomodarse la ropa lo cual terminó con ambos en el suelo y fue cuando su cerebro _reaccionó_ de manera estrepitosa. — **¿Sakura-chan?**

Sí, miró a su alrededor y comprobó con éxito que se trataba de su casa y no la de su amiga o cualquier sitio público ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo ella allí? Y las respuestas no tardaron en llegar.

— **Se mudó esta tarde**— Sasuke se levantó del suelo acomodándose la ropa en el proceso. — **Vivirá aquí mientras este embarazada.**

— **¿Qué...?** — La expresión de confusión cambió velozmente a uno de molestia. — **¿Cuándo decidimos eso?**

— **No puedo permitir que viva en cualquier sitio**— Sasuke rodó los ojos con impaciencia, extendiéndole la mano a Naruto para ayudarlo a levantarse.

¿Quién demonios imaginaría que Sakura se despertaría a media noche para interrumpir el momento?

— **¡Ah!... por su puesto, olvide cuando lo "decidimos"—** Naruto apartó la mano que Sasuke le ofrecía de un manotón y se levantó por su propia cuenta, arreglándose medianamente la ropa. Después de aquel susto, el alcohol era lo menos que tenía presente en ese momento.

Sakura, en menos de un mes había tenido sexo con su pareja, había quedado embarazada y finalmente estaba dentro de la casa sin haber hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Demonios, ¡a él le había costado dos años y medio de relación con el bastardo el poder dormir en su casa!

Realmente le costó demasiado tiempo, esfuerzo y mucha, mucha saliva para vivir allí. Definitivamente su vida amorosa iba en picada y muy de cerca le seguía su vida sexual.

— **No esta en discusión.**

Y es que no lo podía asimilar, ¿había algo en todo ese maldito asunto que haya estado puesto a discusión y decisión de ambos? Absolutamente nada. Aquello era parecido a una cereza agria en la punta de su helado podrido.

Las palabras de Sasuke no hacían más que empeorar la situación. Él realmente esperaba que Naruto le insultara o intentase golpearlo, pero no, el rubio le miró con molestia y le arrojó con rabia uno de los cojines que estaban en el piso.

Sin decir ni una palabra, con la indignación marcada en su rostro, Naruto terminó con la discusión y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Sasuke le siguió pero el fuerte portazo proveniente de la habitación de ambos lo detuvo en seco. Era preferible ir a ver a Sakura, esperando que no fuese uno de sus ahora frecuentes antojos a mitad de la noche.

En la habitación, Naruto se tumbó con descuido sobre la enorme cama. Planeaba dormir los próximos nueve meses o quizás por el resto de su vida. Y si Naruto no estuviese medianamente ebrio, olvidaría que era un hombre y los hombres no debían llorar sino más bien patear y romper caras. Sasuke realmente se merecía algo más que simples patadas y golpes en el rostro, Sasuke se merecía la tortura más antigua y dolorosa que hubiese existido en toda la historia de la humanidad.

Y de no ser porque su cuerpo le pesaba y el sueño lo mantenía sobre la cama con ayuda de la gravedad quien se había vuelto más fatigosa que de costumbre, se levantaría e iría a patearle al Uchiha en donde más le doliese. Pero eso fue algo que prefirió dejar para el siguiente día.

Por costumbre, su cuerpo se despertó a la misma hora de siempre y continuamente tarde. Las ocho y treinta y nueve. Se baño rápidamente y punto de salir por la ventana para evitar toparse con alguno de esos dos.

No, no estaba siendo un cobarde e infantil novio celoso. Estaba siendo un infantil novio celoso que se retiraba del lugar evitando las confrontaciones tan temprano en la mañana.

Y estuvo a punto cruzar el marco de la ventana cuando sintió el leve pero delicioso olor a huevos revueltos, y su estomago le impidió salir de la casa sin haber comido antes. Estuvo tentando a bajar a la cocina de no ser porque juraba que ese par se encontraba allí, a solas y sonriendo como un par de tontos enamorados. Y eso, fue lo que le hizo prestar atención al inmenso dolor de cabeza que apareció de la nada.

¡Definitivamente nunca volvería a beber de aquella manera!

O eso decía en ese momento...

Encerrado en la habitación, se debatía entre ir a comer o ir por un par de aspirinas para su insano dolor. ¡Bingo! ambas cosas se encontraban en la cocina, ¿a quién demonios se le ocurría poner el botiquín de primeros auxilios en la cocina? Cierto, a un bastardo Uchiha.

Aquella estúpida situación lo estaba volviendo completamente loco y paranoico.

Finalmente, tras un gruñido severo por parte de su irritado estómago y el sonido de la puerta de la mansión cerrarse, decidió ir por un poco de comida. Con pasos cautelosos, bajó las escaleras de madera una a una intentando no hacer ruido. Miró hacia los lados y después de comprobar que no había Sasuke's en la costa, caminó hasta la cocina por el largo pasillo.

No sentía ninguna presencia por lo que estaba seguro de que se encontraba solo en la enorme casa. Lástima que su sentido de la percepción no hubiese notado que realmente no lo estaba.

Cuando entró a la cocina, el olor de la comida aún estaba en el aire y sorpresivamente consiguió un plato con el desayuno preparado encima del mesón con una pequeña nota.

_Naruto, discúlpame por la interrupción de anoche. Realmente estoy muy avergonzada. Siento no haberte dicho que me mudaría con ustedes antes de hacerlo pero Sasuke-kun no me dio tiempo._

Espero no estés enojado conmigo y te guste el desayuno. Iré al mercado con mi madre y luego pasaré por la tienda de Ino.

Nos vemos en casa, Sakura.

Naruto sonrió por el detalle de su amiga, ¿quién podría enojarse con ella? tomó el plato y buscó en el refrigerador su preciada leche para sentarse en la pequeña mesa de la cocina a desayunar en total calma y comodidad.

Si bien Sakura estaba siendo un impedimento en el medio de su relación, estaba de parte de ambos impedir que les afectara lo suficiente como para alejarlos. Por otra parte, él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso pasara. No por nada persiguió a Sasuke gran parte de su vida y mucho le había costado que aceptara sus sentimientos y aún mejor, le dejara vivir a su lado.

No por nada era el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente además del único ninja que pudo traer de vuelta a Sasuke Uchiha y que, para secreto de nadie, era su eterna pareja y compañero de vida indiscutible. No, nada se interpondría entre ellos.

Todo era por Sasuke y su sueño, además de por él y su relación.

— **Tsunade mandó a llamarte, tienes una misión importante** — Sasuke apareció apoyado en el marco de la puerta, dándole un ligero susto.

Y para Naruto, esa había sido la mejor noticia de la semana.

— **¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Al fin tendré una misión de verdad, dattebayo!**

Porque además de la pesada noticia del embarazo, la Gondaime se había encargado personalmente de torturarlo con pequeñas pero abundantes misiones de clase D. Todo por haberle dicho vieja arrugada cuando vio su rostro sin los efectos del jutsu. Naruto comió lo que quedaba en el plato y bebió la leche rápidamente. Se levantó de la silla y corrió a la salida, no sin antes detenerse a despedirse de Sasuke.

— **Nos vemos después,_ Sasu-chan_.**

Y antes de que el Uchiha pudiese golpearlo por el terrible atrevimiento a llamarle de esa manera, Naruto le dio un beso rápido y salió de la casa. Sasuke reamente se sorprendió, nunca espero una reacción como aquella después de la discusión de la noche anterior pero no le sentaba nada mal.

**— Cuídate...**

* * *

><p>¡Oh sí! al fin he vuelto a subirlo ¿qué no? lol espero les haya gustado! ;D ¡gracias a mi hermana por todo!<p>

**Aclaraciones:**

No odio a Sakura, a Sasuke ni a ningún otro personaje pero digamos que cada quien tendrá su merecido XD

Sí te gusto y quieres más, no olvides gritar "quiero más" o cualquier otra cosa q se les ocurra y por supuesto no dejar de comentar xD

l

l

V


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias:**

**Lime Hard**

¿Eso existe? XD

Narusasu SasuNaru SasuNaruSasu NaruSasuNaru y todo lo que se les ocurra xD

**Mención especial y agradecimiento por haber leido comentado y aumentado mis animos para seguir escribiendo este fic a:**

Yuki-2310** **—** Jenny **—** **Gabriela Ines** **—** Katsura-hime **—** **tSuKi Ai KoU** **—**KAeDe-HiMe **—** **Samy-Willy** **— SmileSkuashSKII** ****—**** **Marthiis Wolf** ****—**** ZoniiNara ****—****** Brye** ****—**** Lenay-chan ****—**** **Saskenaru** ****—**** VetagiXD ****—**** **Hikikomori-chan** ****—**** Katari-chan ****—**** **Airisu Haruno** ****—**** AoiSakura6 ****—**** **Yeshka** ****—**** X-xYukOx-X ******—****** **caza** ******—****** Izhyoh ****  
><strong>

Muchas gracias a todas y todos xD son gran fuente de inspiración ;3

* * *

><p>De cυadradoѕ aмoroѕoѕ:<p>

**Devυélveмe a мι тeмe**

**— ¡Que sí!**

— ¡Que no!

Sasuke estaba harto.

— **¡Que no!**

— **¡Que sí!**

En menos de dos meses, su casa se había vuelto un campo de batalla.

— **¡Ensuciaste la entrada con barro!**

— **¡Fue un accidente. dattebayo!**

Naruto y Sakura se la pasaban el día y la noche entera discutiendo por cualquier cosa, desde el detalle más importante hasta el más insignificante y estúpido.

**— ¡Naruto, lava los platos!**

— **¡No es mi turno de hacerlo!**

Estaba completamente estresado y cansado.

— **¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tienes que vomitar en todas partes?**

— **¡Porque estoy embarazada, idiota!**

Se comportaban como si de verdad se odiasen, en especial Sakura. En la mayoría de las discusiones, se dejaba dominar por sus impulsos y terminaba golpeando a Naruto sin una razón valida para hacerlo. Y Naruto estaba cansado de ello.

**— ¡Sakura-chan, deja de golpearme, dattebayo!**

— ¡Te lo mereces, Naruto!

Para Sasuke, el caos en la casa Uchiha no cesaba nunca, excepto cuando Naruto estaba de misión. La paz volvía y los cambios de humor de Sakura se hacían menos frecuentes. Por otro lado, era una suerte que ella se comportara como una niña pequeña. Sufría de los conocidos antojos a media noche, se pasaba gran parte del día durmiendo y de vez en cuando solía ir a casa de sus padres.

Era tan extraño...

Aquella tarde, Sakura había ido de compras con su madre, Naruto estaba de misión y Sasuke estaba en un pequeño bar con Tsunade.

Realmente no sabía cómo había terminado allí. Quizás se debía a que de verdad necesitaba un trago.

**— ¡Ey, tú, mocoso!, ¡Tráeme otra botella de sake!**

Tsunade parecía haber perdido la sobriedad hacía mucho rato, y él parecía estar siguiendo el mismo camino. El pobre muchacho que les atendía llevaba mucho rato atemorizado con los gritos de la Hokage.

— **¿Debería una persona con su renombre dar este tipo de espectáculo?**

Un par de horas atrás, había pasado por pura casualidad al lado del establecimiento. Los gritos de Tsunade se escuchaban desde afuera, fácilmente podrían confundirla con un ebrio cualquiera de no ser por su voz y su carácter.

Ella era la versión femenina y menos perversa de Jiraiya...

— **Sasuke, Uhm ¿No deberías estar en casa cuidando de Sakura e impidiendo que intente matar a Naruto?**

Todo el mundo conocía la situación en esa casa, ahora conocida como la casa del terror Uchiha.

— **No se responde una pregunta con otra.**

Y allí iba la mitad de la nueva botella de sake, directo al hígado de ambos.

— **No se evade una pregunta excusándose de otra.**

La sonrisa de ella determinó el silencio de él y otras dos botellas más, hasta que realmente se le subiera el alcohol a la cabeza.

Todo se había complicado terriblemente...

Desde que Sakura se había mudado a su casa, exactamente hace tres meses, las cosas no iban para nada bien. Sakura y Naruto discutían y no se cansaban de ello. A ella podía entenderla, sus hormonas y los cambios de humor la volvían extremadamente sensible, pero ¿Naruto? Al parecer él también sufría cambios de humor.

Y no podía juzgarlo por ello...

— **Sabes que es un chico muy celoso pero también muy compresivo, al punto de llegar a ser un idiota.**

Y sabía que era cierto ya que nadie, absolutamente nadie hubiese aceptado lo que Naruto acepto. Y si lo pensaba detalladamente, al ponerse en la misma situación sin duda le habría abandonado.

Y posiblemente asesinado...

**— Lo sé. **

Pasada las doce de la noche, Tsunade seguía hablando de quién sabe qué demonios y Sasuke seguía tan serio como siempre, aún cuando no estaba en todas sus capacidades mentales. Quizás el par de horas que la rubia se dedicó a reprenderlo le mantuvieron un poco más sobrio que ella.

_— Naruto no se merece eso..._

_— ¡Eres un maldito desconsiderado!..._

_— Sakura aún es muy joven..._

No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, no sabía qué hora era y realmente no le importaba.

— **¿Obachan, qué haces aquí, dattebayo?—** Naruto entró al pequeño lugar y se sorprendió de no encontrar a Tsunade sola. **— ¿Sasuke?**

Ambos se habían quedado dormidos.

**— ¡Despierten de una vez, Dattebayo!**

Naruto había regresado de su misión y fue de inmediato a la torre del Hokage, encontrándose con la maravillosa noticia de que Tsunade no estaba. Amablemente se ofreció a buscarla junto con Shizune, porque de verdad tenía que entregar el maldito reporte personalmente a la vieja.

Vaya misión...

Y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al encontrarlos juntos y además de ebrios, bien sabía que ellos no se llevaban del todo bien. Respiró profundo, hizo un par de clones para que ayudar a Shizune a llevar a Tsunade a la torre mientras él llevaba a Sasuke directo a casa.

Naruto abrió la puerta de la casa muy lentamente, las luces estaban apagadas excepto la de la sala, lo que significaba que ella se encontraba allí. Justo como había predicho, Sakura se encontraba acostada a lo largo del gran sillón cubierta por una sabana. Intentando no despertarla llevó a Sasuke escaleras arriba y una vez en su habitación, lo arrojó sobre la cama y abrió el armario en busca de ropa y unas toallas.

Sasuke, aún en un estado semi inconciente, se reincorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Estaba un poco mareado y sentía unas leves náuseas, no volvería a beber nunca más en su vida.

— **Toma**— Naruto se acercó a él y le entregó un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido con olor extraño. — **Bébelo, Shizune me lo dio para situaciones como esta** — Y con cuidado, le ayudó a bebérselo.

Con un poco de duda y una sensación asquerosa, Sasuke se bebió el desagradable líquido y se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama. Poco a poco, los efectos del alcohol fueron desapareciendo. Y cuando estuvo recuperado nuevamente, se sentó nuevamente para observar a su pareja con detalle.

Naruto estaba sucio y de muy mal humor. Tenía las ropas llenas de tierra, barro y algo de sangre. Un par de parches y vendas en el brazo y en el rostro empeoraban la situación. Se desprendió de la mochilla y de todas las armas que llevase, al igual que del chaleco.

— **¿Qué tal fue la misión?**

— **Una mierda...—** Y con eso confirmaba todas sus sospechas. La misión había fracasado. — **Un idiota quiso hacerse el héroe y terminó echándolo todo a perder.**

No hubo una respuesta ni una continuación a la conversación, ninguno de los dos dijo algo más. Sasuke seguía con la mirada fija en Naruto, y éste, se quitó toda la ropa con excepción del pantalón. Tomó las toallas, la ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño.

— **Tomaré una ducha.**

Acto seguido, Naruto entró al baño, abrió la regadera y Sasuke se levantó de la cama, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha con su pareja. Sin decir una palabra, lo abrazó por la cintura y le dio pequeños besos por todo el cuello y los hombros.

Naruto, con una sonrisa nada disimulada, se volteó para confrontar la mirada de Sasuke. Sin llegar a besarle, rozaba los blancos labios a la par que lo tomaba de la cintura, juntando lo más posible ambos cuerpos. Oh, ¿cuántas veces había esperado por eso? estaba realmente feliz.

Sin preocuparse de nada más y aún manteniendo la amplia sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto besó a Sasuke. Besos cortos, besos largos, mordiscos, roces, caricias y muchas lamidas. El momento siempre se mantuvo con la misma intensidad y era imposible detener los impulsos y deseos más carnales.

Sasuke, sin pudor rozó ambos cuerpos, haciendo que los dos gimieran entre el apasionado beso. Naruto no dejaba de acariciar todo a su paso, desde su nuca, pasando por su espalda y costados para llegar a ese firme y redondo trasero y apretarlo con fuerza y de vez en cuando acariciar las fornidas piernas.

Salvajes, bruscos, toscos. Como dos animales indomesticables. Ninguno quería ceder y mucho menos perder. Entre besos estaban sonriendo ante el reto. Y cuando la impulsividad de Naruto se desató, mordió la clavícula de Sasuke y sus manos bajaron hasta su entrepierna, éste no dudó en hacer lo mismo.

Buscando equilibro, Sasuke apoyó a Naruto de la pared de la ducha y lo separó un poco, lo suficiente para despegarlo de su cuello. Con esa sonrisa traviesa, le volvió a besar.

El agua de la ducha estaba caliente y se deslizaba entre sus cuerpos aumentando el calor de los mismos cada vez más. Sonrojados, excitados y divertidos, se miraban a los ojos mientras se tocaban sin vergüenza. Naruto se sentía en la gloria, que Sasuke lo tocara de esa forma no tenía precio. La respiración agitada, el tensar de los músculos y esa deliciosa sensación recorriendo ambos cuerpos no significaba ninguna otra cosa. Estaban al máximo.

Buscando el mayor placer posible, Naruto aparto la blanca mano de su miembro y lo junto con el de Sasuke, para terminar juntos. Los gemidos afloraron y se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

— **Sasuke...**

**— Na...Naruto...**

Gemidos sucios y desvergonzados eran lo único que salía de sus bocas. Naruto apresuró el movimiento y sintió rozar el cielo cuando ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo. Podría decirse que su sonrisa un tanto pervertida y poco pudorosa dejó a Sasuke sin aliento cuando lamió de su mano el semen de ambos.

Cuando la respiración de ambos se normalizó y el agua había limpiado todo rastro de sus esencias, Naruto cerró la llave del agua y tomando de la mano a Sasuke lo arrastró a la cama en donde lo volvió a arrojar. De inmediato se sentó en su vientre, impidiendo que se volviera a levantar. Y sin vergüenza lo besó y se dedicó a lamer su definido y mojado torso para sacarle otra serie de pequeños gemiditos a su pareja.

Le encantaba todo aquello, ¿desde cuándo no lo habían hecho? había pasado al menos un par de meses desde la última vez. Y era molesto recordar cada una de las oportunidades que habían perdido entre las interrupciones de Sakura entre otras, pero no quería recordar nada de eso ahora. Sólo quería disfrutar.

Porque apenas comenzaba a...

— **¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Naruto?—** Los tres toques en su puerta arruinaron todo. — **¿Están ahí?**

Podría jurar que se estaba acostumbrando a todo aquello. Sasuke rápidamente lo apartó y buscando un poco de ropa comenzó a vestirse sin reparos. Él, por su parte se bajó de la cama y volvió a la ducha cerrando la puerta del baño fuertemente, lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era un montón de agua fría sobre su cuerpo.

Lo más desagradable era que podía escuchar la conversación de ellos dos claramente aún estando bajo el agua.

_— ¿Qué sucede?_

_— ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estaba tan preocupada Sasuke-kun!_

Su voz era irritante, pero ¿quién no lo sería después de haber frustrado sus planes? Naruto, tras un suspiro resignado, abrió la llave del agua hasta su máxima capacidad, evitando oír la voz de Sakura y tratando de calmar la ligera excitación que aún mantenía.

Las cosas se estaban tornando cada vez más complicadas, la situación no era para nada divertida.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

* * *

><p>Yoshhh! XD el primer encuentro sensual del fic xDD lol<p>

Y realmente no se qué pensar de el xD

estuvo bien? estuvo mal? regular? XD

realmente creo q estuvo... fugaz XDD

espero les haya gustado el capito! :3 este viene siendo la mera mencion de como estan siendo las cosas en la casa, el desencadenante de la "tragedia" XD y en el proximo capitulo sera peor xD

ya tengo listo el fic de "9 meses" y lo subire pronto ^^

¿review? :3

recuerda q Jashin sama todo lo ve! òwo XD

¡Review! :3

l

l

l

V


	3. Chapter 3

Narusasu SasuNaru SasuNaruSasu NaruSasuNaru y todo lo que se les ocurra xD

**Aclaraciones:**

esto es un record! gracias a mi hermana q lo corrigio mas rapido que flash! XD

Yoshh! XD lo he subido rapido, que no? XD simplemente pense q era una maldad esperar mas tiempo a subirlo si ya lo tenia corregido y listo desde ayer xD

para que no pensaran q soy mala y las hago esperar xD

Por otro lado, quiero aclarar que se q hay personas a quienes no les gusto el fic xq naruto no grita, golpea, etc etc a sasuke y xq no le dice a sakura que es una zorra ni nada parecido

simplemente, naruto esta enamorado y quiere q sea feliz eso es todo

y por otra parte, sakura va a entender su posicion en este capitulo

espero realmente vean mis intenciones con esto :3

Ahora, sin mas q decir, lean y espero disfruten

* * *

><p>De cυadradoѕ aмoroѕoѕ:<p>

**Devυélveмe a мι тeмe**

**III**

Aburrida, hambrienta y sola, Sakura decidió pasar la tarde en la casa de su madre. Aquella idea era mucho mejor que quedarse sola en la mansión Uchiha. Ella sonrió, desde su embarazo había pasado mucho más tiempo en la casa de Sasuke que en la suya, con la única diferencia de que sólo sería hasta que naciera el bebé.

— **¿Cuándo formalizaras tu relación con Uchiha?**

**— ¿Qué está diciendo ****madre? **

**— Sabes a lo que me refiero, Sakura** — Impasible, la mujer tomaba su té sin siquiera mirar a su hija. — **Lo sabes muy bien.**

— **Está haciendo muy buen clima hoy** — Y con un sonrojo, Sakura bebió su té intentando evitar el tema, sin mucho éxito.

— **No intentes cambiar el tema.**

Estaba molesta, pero no de cualquier manera, estaba decepcionada y herida. Sakura nunca le había comentado de aquella supuesta relación con Sasuke, simplemente un día entró a la casa con una enorme sonrisa y le dijo que estaba embarazada. Y desde ese día, se arrepintió internamente. De no haber presionado a su pequeña hija de dieciocho años a que buscara un novio ó esposo, nada de eso estuviese sucediendo.

Pero ella simplemente tenía miedo de que Sakura escogiera al hombre incorrecto al tomarse tanto tiempo al decidir, pero nunca se imagino que hubiese escogido de mala manera a la primera. ¡Ja! nunca pensó que llegaría a decir un día algo como eso, preferiría mil veces al chico de una sola ceja antes que aquel traidor y bastardo renegado de Uchiha Sasuke.

— **No lo hago, madre.**

Y sin poder evitarlo, las palabras de su hija aumentaron su mal humor. Odiaba la manera tan descarada con la cual Sakura evitaba siempre la misma clase de temas y como ella, muchas de las veces le había permitido. Pero esta vez no, porque simplemente explotó sin querer contenerse siquiera un poco.

— **¡Estás esperando un hijo suyo y vives bajo su techo! no veo el por qué de que aún no hayan formalizado su compromiso ¿O es que acaso eres una incubadora o quizás la chica de una sola noche? ¡Abre los ojos Sakura!** — Con mucha fuerza, golpeó la mesa aún con la taza de té en su mano, rompiéndola al instante. —** él sólo quiere revivir a su clan y tu eres una simple herramienta.**

— **¡Madre, no hable así de Sasuke-kun!** — Sin quererlo, su voz se alzó igual que la de su progenitora y ambas gritaban sin retroceder. — **¡Él es una buena persona!**

**— ¿Una buena persona? ¡Eso lo creeré cuando venga a esta casa a pedirme tu mano! de resto sólo es un maldito traidor.** — Con mucha indiferencia, la madre de Sakura limpió su mano y se levantó con calma. Se detuvo en la puerta y fijo nuevamente los ojos en su hija antes de marcharse. — **No regreses aquí a menos que vayas a casarte, eres una adulta y debes aceptar las responsabilidades de tus actos.**

Y cuando estuvo completamente sola, Sakura se permitió llorar sin medida. Nunca había pensado que su madre reaccionaria de esa manera, al igual que su padre, ambos dándole la espalda. Ella sólo quería cumplir el sueño de la persona más importante en su vida pero nunca tomó en cuenta todos los problemas y dificultades que eso le traería.

Con una sonrisa y aún entre lágrimas, se acarició el vientre con ambas manos. Pero a pesar de todo, no estaba arrepentida porque había pasado a ser alguien secundario en la vida de Sasuke para convertirse en la madre de su hijo y eso era más de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar.

Estaba realmente feliz y muy triste al mismo tiempo.

Con delicadeza, se tomó el tiempo necesario para limpiar la mesa y recoger la taza rota. Al mirar por la ventana se percato de que ya era tarde, lo mejor sería irse a casa, si es que ese lugar tan sombrío y solitario podría considerarse como tal.

Ya no tenía otra opción...

Y pensaba en todo y a la vez en nada. La felicidad de Sasuke, la incomodidad de Naruto, el enojo de su madre y todos los problemas que nunca tomó como importantes, la estaban devorando viva.

Todo aquello le provocaba un enorme dolor de cabeza.

— **¡Sakura-frentona!**

A un par de metros de ella, Ino le llamó saludándola enérgicamente con la mano, acompañada de una gran sonrisa. Y como pudo, Sakura secó sus lágrimas y puso su mejor cara, su mejor sonrisa falsa.

— **Ino-cerda.**

Para cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Ino la abrazó efusivamente y después de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla acarició su vientre de casi cuatro meses.

—** ¡Muchas felicidades, Sakura!** — Ino estaba maravillada y a la vez muy feliz por su amiga.

— **Gracias, ya son casi cuatro meses.** — Sakura le sonrió tiernamente pero de repente, Ino arrugó el ceño y miró con reproche a su amiga.

— **¡Aún no puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho antes! ¡Qué mala amiga eres!**

Sakura, entre tantos gritos y reproches, sintió un leve mareo que no tomó demasiado en cuenta.

— **No es nada Ino,**** recuerda que estabas de misión.**

— **¡Eso no es excusa para...!** — Inexplicablemente, Sakura se puso pálida y sus ojos viraron, dándole una clara señal de lo que iba a suceder. Ino, rápidamente atrapó a su amiga en brazos antes de que cayera directo al suelo. **— ¡¿Sakura?**

Y ella lo último que sintió fue su cabeza desconectarse, se quedo sin aliento y vio como el mundo se apagaba ante sus ojos.

Para cuando Sasuke volvía a la aldea de su terriblemente tonta y estúpida misión, un ninja mensajero se presento ante él con una mala noticia.

**— Sakura-san se encuentra en el hospital.**

Desde ese momento, triplico la velocidad y su ritmo dejando a sus compañeros de equipo muy, muy atrás. Sin detenerse, entró a la villa y en menos de un minuto estaba en el hospital.

— **¿Cómo está?**

— **Bien, sólo fue un desmayo** — Tsunade estaba junto a Ino y Shizune mientras escribía en la libreta. — **Le haré unos estudios para comprobar que todo esté en orden, tu hijo es muy problemático Uchiha** — Y tras eso, se fue seguida por la morena, dejándolos solos a él y a la rubia.

— **Ven, te llevaré con Sakura. Aún no ha despertado.**

Al escuchar un par de murmullos, Sakura despertó y abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz le molestaba un poco. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por completo y por el blanco ambiente supuso que seguramente se encontraba en el hospital. Paso la mano por su rostro, lo único que recordaba con claridad era a su madre y luego de ello haberse encontrado con Ino, fue entonces cuando perdió la conciencia.

— **¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura- san? **— La enfermera a su lado le sonreía con cariño y junto a ella se encontraban Ino y Sasuke.

— **Bien...—** Como pudo correspondió a la sonrisa pero aún se encontraba un poco aturdida.

— **Me alegra mucho escuchar eso** — La mujer volvió a sonreírle — **Tsunade-sama dice que es conveniente que pasaras la noche aquí, te haremos unos exámenes para comprobar que todo esté bien. Ahora les dejo solos, buenas noches **— La enfermera se despidió y cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejándoles solos.

— **Sakura...—** La primera en hablar fue Ino, que le miraba con completa tristeza. — **Lo siento mucho** — Ella se sentía culpable, su mirada la delataba.

— **No te preocupes no fue tu culpa, supongo que fue el estrés que me causo ver a mi madre** — Y Sakura le sonrió con cariño mientras acariciaba su vientre lentamente. —** Ella sigue sin aceptar mi embarazo.**

**— ¿Te ha dicho o hecho algo?** — Sasuke de inmediato intervino en la conversación, preocupándose siempre por su futuro hijo.

— **Me dijo que no quería que regresara a su casa** — De sólo recordarlo, Sakura instintivamente rompió en llanto. Aún podría quedarse en casa de Sasuke, pero sólo hasta que el bebé naciera.

**— ¡No pienses en eso Sakura tonta!** — Ino de inmediato la abrazo para consolarla. — **¿Es por lo del compromiso cierto? ¡No tienes que preocuparte por eso! después de que nazca el bebé le diré a mi padre para que puedas quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites en mi casa.**

— **¿Compromiso?** — Sasuke confundido miró fijamente a Ino, quien se mordió el labio por la mirada que recibió de Sakura. Había hablado demasiado.

— **Sí...—** Pero ella nunca se había asustado por una simple mirada, así que decidió hacer lo correcto. — **La madre de Sakura está muy molesta, todos lo rumorean en la aldea. Se preguntan por qué aún no has ido a pedir la mano de Sakura a sus padres y por ello la señora Haruno se siente muy ofendida.**

**  
>— ¿Desde cuándo?<strong>

****

**— Desde hace tres meses, mi madre me lo contó.**

Sakura, quien se había quedado completamente callada, maldecía a su amiga por hablar de más y a su madre también, por no haberse contenido de contárselo a la señora Yamanaka, quien por cierto también solía hablar más de lo necesario.

Finalmente, ambas respiraron tranquilas cuando Sasuke respondió sin señal alguna de algún tipo de enojo contra ellas o contra sus madres.

— **Te mudaras definitivamente a casa, mañana pasaremos por el resto de tus cosas a casa de tus padres**. — Sasuke dio la vuelta a la cama, quedando del otro lado para tomar la mano de Sakura y mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Ino no tardo demasiado en salir de la habitación, se sentía fuera de lugar y era más incomodidad de lo que podía soportar. Y fue suficiente para que Sakura sonriera de felicidad y apretara la mano sujeta a la suya con mucho cariño.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

**— Sasuke-kun, yo...**

****

**— No digas nada.**

Después de una misión fallida más a la lista de los fracasos de su vida, Naruto lo celebró con el único amigo incondicional que tenía y que sí sabía comprenderlo desde que Ero-sennin y Tsunade se lo habían presentado.

El Sake, mejor conocido como alcohol.

Y luego de al menos haber gastado todo el dinero que había recibido por la misión en botellas de Sake, Naruto abrió la puerta de la manera más silenciosa que pudo, llevando las sandalias en la mano para no hacer ruido, cosa que naturalmente falló. Después de cerrar la puerta de la entrada tras de sí, sin poder evitarlo chocó con la pared que tenía la mala costumbre de atravesarse en su camino. Faltaba poco para que cayera al piso, pero el escaso equilibro que aún tenía mantuvo su rostro lejos del suelo.

Maldijo entre dientes y golpeó tontamente la pared para luego seguir caminando hacía su otro mejor amigo, el único que lo recibía sin reproches ni molestias luego de su encuentro con el alcohol.

El sofá, mejor conocido como su lugar para dormir luego de beber.

Amigo el cual para su mala suerte, estaba ocupado.

Sin prestarle mucha atención a la imagen fría e indiferente de Sasuke, Naruto no se detuvo y sin pensarlo se acostó a lo largo del sofá, recostando su cabeza sobre las piernas de su pareja, quien se encontraba sentado en la esquina apoyando su codo del apoyabrazos.

Debido al ligero olor que se mantenía aún en el cuerpo de Naruto, Sasuke arrugó el ceño molesto y con su mano apretó una de las mejillas de su pareja sin ninguna compasión, a lo que éste rápidamente aparto su mano.

—** ¿Estabas bebiendo otra vez?**

— **No, estaba meditando** — Y aquello no era ninguna mentira, no al menos para él. Porque meditar, como según le había enseñado Ero-sennin, era perder el conocimiento.

Como extrañaba a ese viejo, realmente lo extrañaba.

— **Tu olor dice lo contrario, terminaras como ese par de viejos si sigues bebiendo de esa manera.**

— **Justo ahora eso es lo que menos me preocupa, dattebayo.**

— **El Sake no resolverá tus problemas.**

— **Lo sé, pero me ayuda a olvidarlos.**

****

**— Usuratonkachi.**

****

**— Teme.**

En medio de la oscuridad, Naruto sonrió y Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Cuando el silencio se había apoderado por completo del ambiente, sus miradas se encontraron, como si no pudiesen despegarse.

**— ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?**

****

**— En el hospital, tuvo un desmayo.**

****

**— ¿Está bien?** — Con preocupación, le miró directo a los ojos.

— Sí.

**— ¿Tsunade-Obachan**** estaba allí?**

**— Sí.**

****

**— ¿Qué le dijo?**

— **Que había sido por el estrés, pero que no era nada grave.**

— **Ya veo, es un alivio** — Naruto suspiró y ahora completamente despreocupado y en medio del silencio, se le había ocurrido una maravillosa idea.

— **Entonces...—** Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos, acercándolo más. — **No hay que desperdiciar esta oportunidad.**

Dejándose llevar, Sasuke se inclinó guiado por Naruto lo suficiente como para que sus labios se rozaran. Se podía sentir el aliento de ambos, el olor a Sake y la suave esencia a menta mezclados en uno solo. Por puro deseo, se besaron con calma, con suavidad, mezclando ahora también los sabores.

Pero Naruto necesitaba más y en aquella incómoda pero deliciosa posición no tenía el control sobre Sasuke, así que como pudo, se levantó sin despegar sus labios hambrientos para sentarse entre las piernas de su pareja, besándolo sin control e intentando quitarle el chaleco cosa que Sasuke parecía ponerle difícil.

Después de un par de fogosos besos más, Naruto sintió la resistencia y la poca colaboración que Sasuke le ofrecía. Se estaba cansando y por última vez, intento quitarle el chaleco y nuevamente le fue imposible. Los besos ya no eran correspondidos, la boca a la que besaba ya no se movía.

Simplemente, jodidamente irritante...

**— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Sasuke?**

Pero al escuchar la respuesta, Naruto deseó nunca haber preguntado.

— **Sakura va a mudarse definitivamente con nosotros.**

— **¿Qué?** — Por simple reflejo, Naruto se levantó y se quedó parado frente a Sasuke, viéndole fijamente. — **¿Esto es una broma verdad?**

— **No lo es.**

— **Tú sí que sabes arruinar los buenos momentos** — Con molestia y una mueca amarga, Naruto caminó hasta la cocina sin importarle realmente lo que pudiese pasar ahora y mucho menos la respuesta de Sasuke.

Después de todo, desde el comienzo imaginó que las cosas terminarían de esa manera.

Sasuke, tras un resoplido y un respiro largo, siguió a Naruto para aclarar la situación. No quería dejar nada a medias, necesitaba explicarle todo y de una manera que su pareja pudiese entender sin gritos, insultos y tampoco problemas.

— **Su madre no quiere que regrese a su casa.**

— **Ya, por eso tiene que venir a vivir aquí ¿No?** — Con mucha molestia controlada, Naruto abrió el refrigerador y bebió directamente de la botella de jugo de naranja. Al parecer la resaca se había ido.

**— Es la madre de mi hijo.**

— **¡Y yo soy tu pareja Sasuke!** — Todo el alcohol que mantenía en su sangre, se había reducido a nada. — **¡Se supone que debemos discutir cosas como esas! ¡Se supone que somos un equipo, una pareja!...no puedes hacerme esto, dattebayo.**

De la rabia contenida y mal manejada de la cual había perdido el control, Naruto apoyó sus manos en el mesón de la cocina y fijo su mirada en este aún sin poder asimilar claramente la situación. Pero Sasuke no dijo nada, se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar, recostado del marco de la puerta.

Desde el otro lado, Naruto sin poder expresar lo que pensaba, buscaba en su revuelta cabeza las palabras correctas. ¿Cómo demonios le hacía algo como eso? después de todos los problemas que ambos habían tenido, después de todas las incomodidades y los malos ratos.

**— Dijiste que sería sólo mientras estuviese embarazada.**

— **Las cosas cambiaron.**

No pudo más.

La impotencia acerca del embarazo, sobre la mudanza y sobre todas aquellas cosas en las cuales no había sido tomado en cuenta. Se sentía herido y tan enojado que simplemente se dejo llevar.

— **¡¿Y cuándo demonios lo decidimos eh?**

Y Sasuke esperaba una reacción como esa, llena de rabia y molestia condensada.

—** Lo decidí hoy**.

**— ¡Eso lo explica todo!** — Con sarcasmo, Naruto siguió gritándole mientras Sasuke permanecía sentado limitándose a responder a sus preguntas, dejándolo que se desahogara por completo. — **¡Lo olvide por completo! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos acerca de esto? ¡Ah, sí! ya recuerdo ¡nunca!**

— **Estás comportándote como maldito estúpido y celoso.**

Fue suficiente.

Un golpe tras otro, seguido de un montón de patadas y empujones sin intenciones de detenerse. Demasiado ocupados intentando herir al contrario como para esquivar los golpes que recibían. En algún momento de esa locura, dejaron de ser ninjas para convertirse en hombres comunes, simples. De aquellos que todo lo resolvían con un par de golpes.

Sin técnicas, sin kunais, sin chidori ni rasengan.

Sólo Naruto y Sasuke, en sus expresiones más humanas.

Y luego de quién sabe cuánto tiempo, finalmente sus cuerpos se rindieron al cansancio. Tirados sobre el suelo boca arriba, respiraban con dificultad. Naruto, sin despegar la mirada molesta de Sasuke, realizó el último movimiento. Se arrastró dificultosamente hasta él, para colocarse sobre su cuerpo, apoyando las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de su pareja. Sasuke lo observó detenidamente, esperando el golpe final, ese que se merecía y el cual nunca llego.

**— Nunca preguntaste ****mi opinión acerca del embarazo, te limitaste a decírmelo sin oportunidad de discutirlo.** — Con molestia, Naruto le miro fijamente, intentando encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba. — **Tampoco te importo saber lo que yo pensaba acerca de que ella viniese a vivir aquí, pero**** sin embargo lo acepte por ti y ahora, ahora vienes a decirme que tendré que vivir con ella el resto de mi vida ¿Te parece justo eso, Sasuke?**

Y nuevamente, Sasuke no respondió.

— **¿No vas a decir nada?**

****

**— No.**

Toda la ira, la rabia y la molestia que sentía a causa de la situación además de la calma excesiva que Sasuke mantenía, se esfumó de repente para ser reemplazadas por la más pura y cernida decepción que se alojó en todo su ser.

Una enorme decepción.

— **Bien** — Naruto suspiró pausada y resignadamente. — **Porque yo ya sé en lo que terminará todo esto.**

Y sin molestarse en esperar o escuchar cualquier contestación, Naruto se levantó del suelo como pudo, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Segundos después, al escuchar la puerta de su habitación, Sasuke le siguió. Al llegar arriba, sorpresivamente se encontró con la escena de su pareja sacando todas sus pertenencias del armario y metiéndolas en una pequeña mochila que estaba encima de la cama.

Aquello debía ser una broma, ¿verdad?

**— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?**

****

**— ¿Además de ser un bastardo también eres ciego?**

****

**— Basta, no es gracioso.**

****

**— No trato de que lo sea.**

Ninguno dijo nada.

Una vez acabado, Naruto cerró la mochila e inmediatamente la subió a su espalda. Sasuke, creyendo aún que se trataba de una mala broma, lo detuvo agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo.

**— ¿Vas a irte como un maldito cobarde?**

Y ese fue el límite.

Todo el mar de sentimientos y emociones turbias que habían sido apaciguadas en la mente y corazón de Naruto, se vieron reflejadas en otro inesperado golpe que se estrelló directamente contra la mejilla de Sasuke.

— **¡¿Cobarde?** — Toda la calma y paciencia que había tratado de mantener hasta el momento, se fueron al mismísimo infierno a causa de esas palabras. — **¡Eres tú quien es incapaz de enfrentar lo que está pasando! ¡Tú eres el maldito cobarde que no tuvo el suficiente valor para hablar conmigo a cerca de lo que querías!**

Con molestia, Sasuke se levantó del suelo y sin pensarlo se arrojó sobre Naruto, devolviéndole el golpe con la misma intensidad.

**— ¡¿Sí te lo hubiese preguntando habrías aceptado?**** ¡Dime, Naruto! ¡¿Lo hubieses aceptado?**

Y esta vez, fue el turno de Naruto para no responder. Simplemente volteó la mirada. Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de haber decidido, ¿Lo hubiese aceptado? realmente no lo sabía, y el forcejeo que mantenía con Sasuke no le permitía pensar con claridad.

Por lo que su respuesta fue la menos esperada. Sin pensar en lo correcto e incorrecto, Naruto no lo pensó demasiado y lo besó. Ya no había sabor a Sake ni mucho menos a menta, habían sido reemplazados por el sabor del hierro. Y Sasuke pensó que aquello era una clase de proclamación de paz, una tregua, y ciertamente no estaba lejos de la realidad. Al separar sus labios, por su mente cruzaron un par de palabras que deseaban salir, pero la sola idea de creer que todo estaba bien se lo impidió.

**— No me arrepiento de nada. Los mejores y también los peores momentos los he pasado contigo pero esta vez no puedo.**

Con una sonrisa, Naruto se apartó, buscó su mochila y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación, dejándolo completamente solo.

Ino entró a la habitación del hospital por la ventana, lo más sigilosa y callada que pudo. La hora de las visitas había terminado hacía mucho. Una vez dentro, inmediatamente la luz se encendió.

— **¡Ino!** — Era Sakura en medio de un puchero. — **¡Te tardaste demasiado!**

**— Ya, lo siento.**

****

**— ¿Trajiste todo?**

— **Por supuesto** — Con una enorme sonrisa, Ino se quitó la mochila que llevaba en su espalda dándosela a Sakura. — **No creo poder hacer milagros con ese feo rostro tuyo, pero me esforzaré para dejarte lo más presentablemente posible para cuando Sasuke-Kun venga por ti mañana temprano.**

**— ¡Ino!...gracias...**

En confidencia, ambas amigas se miraron y rieron sin preocupaciones. Era terriblemente agradable que aún después de todo siguieran siendo tan buenas amigas.

Divertida, Sakura abrió la mochila y comenzó a sacar todo lo que allí se encontraba. Maquillaje, labiales, cepillos para el cabello y un montón de otras cosas mientras Ino se mordía el labio a causa de la conciencia y una duda implacable.

**— Sakura...**

****

**— ¿Qué sucede?**

****

**— ¿Crees que lo que estás haciendo está bien?**

****

**— No te entiendo.**

**— Tsk, ya sabes** — Ino dudó apenada mientras Sakura la veía confundida. — **Ir a vivir con Sasuke-kun, no creo que esa idea le agrade demasiado a Naruto.**

— **Lo sé.**

****

**— Te has metido en un lío con todo esto.**

****

**— Eso también lo sé.**

**  
>— ¿No crees que la peor parte de todo se lo lleva él? Tú y Sasuke-kun están de acuerdo, pero no creo que le hayan pedido su opinión acerca del bebé o la mudanza.<strong>

— **Es algo que Sasuke-kun y yo decidimos. De haber opinado, de todas maneras Naruto no ****tendría mucho que decir acerca de esto** — Con diversión, se señaló el vientre y lo acarició con mucha atención.

**— Lo sé, pero ¿qué harías tú si estuvieras en su lugar?**

Y aunque no respondió e Ino le dio menos importancia al asunto, Sakura no tardó mucho en encontrarle una respuesta a esa pregunta. Ella no habría podido soportar que su pareja tuviese un hijo con otra mujer y mucho menos aguantar con sus cambios de humor y sus hormonas alocadas y por último, jamás aceptaría que se mudase a su casa.

En menos tiempo de lo que respondió a la pregunta, Sakura se sintió avergonzada, terriblemente avergonzada. ¿Era todo aquello que admitía no soportar lo que le había estado haciendo a Naruto? indudablemente, sí. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera había planeado que todo eso sucediera, las cosas se habían dado por si solas y ninguna parecía favorecer a Naruto. ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en el personaje vil y malvado? porque ella realmente no se había percatado de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y en un minuto, todo tuvo sentido.

Las veces que Sasuke y Naruto iban al puente, al bosque o simplemente a dar una vuelta, eran indudablemente aquellas veces en las cuales deseaban estar a solas y ella, sin pensar con malicia, se unía al dúo y les acompañaba toda la tarde.

Demonios...

Las oportunidades en las que Sasuke y Naruto se encerraban en su habitación tras un fuerte portazo, no indicaban una ruda pelea, o realmente sí lo hacían, con la diferencia de que esas peleas iban a terminar siendo libradas en la cama y de repente, aparecía ella preguntando si estaban bien o el por qué de sus discusiones.

Maldita sea...

Y esos momentos, en los cuales los interrumpía en mitad de una serie de besos en el sofá, la cocina o el jardín, eran la más pura y clara señal de que ese par necesitaba estar a solas y ella, nuevamente, interrumpía con una de sus tonterías o antojos, haciendo que Sasuke corriera hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario para complacerla, mientras Naruto se quedaba completamente irritado y evitando hacer pucheros.

No lo podía creer...

¿De verdad había sido una completa bastarda? suponía que sí, pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones planeo absolutamente nada.

— **Debo pedirle una disculpa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mención especial y agradecimiento por haber leido comentado y aumentado mis animos para seguir escribiendo este fic a:<strong>

**— Jenny **—** Violet strawberry **— ****— kAeDe-HiMe ****— AoiSakura6 ****— Lenay-chan ****— TheRusso ****— Brye ****— Katari-chan ****— X-x-YukO-x-X ****—**** SmileSkuashSKII ****—**** Marthiis Wolff ****— vetagiXD ********—******** Dayi-TsukiyomiNSG ********— lili-pebeta ******** ********—******** Ahren Oper ********— Tsukimine12 ****************

Muchas gracias a todas y todos xD son gran fuente de inspiración ;3

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahora, ¿qué es lo que piensas de Sakura? XD<br>**

**Importante:**

Quiero que todos sepan que en el proximo cap habrá posible lemon, o quizas lime, eso aun no lo tengo planeado xD

el caso es que dentro de mi yo interior, no se exactamente que pareja poner xD

asi que he decidido que quiero que ustedes decidan xD

**¿NaruSasu o SasuNaru?**

Y tambien quiero aclarar que solo sera en el prox cap, xq como he dicho este fic es sasunaru narusasu y todo lo q se me ocurra xD

la unica diferencia es q estan dicidiendo el orden de la pareja en lo q seria el primer lemon!

por lo consiguiente, el lemon siguiente al del proximo capitulo, sera la pareja inversa

espero me hayan entendido y me guien en esta duda con la pareja! XD

* * *

><p>¿review? :3<p>

recuerda q Jashin sama todo lo ve! òwo XD

¡Review! :3

l

l

l

V


	4. Chapter 4

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla XD

**¡Importante!**

Sé que muchas de ustedes pensaran que pienso hacer que Naruto perdone a Sasuke fácilmente y se acueste con él de la noche a la mañana. Aclaro, no será así.

Les pido por favor que no se adelanten ni saquen conclusiones con algunas de las cosas que leen o que digo, porque simplemente quizás se estén haciendo una idea equivocada.

Pregunte el orden de Lime o Lemon que estaba planificado para este capitulo porque quiero complacerlas no porque quiera más lectoras ni más reviews porque es gracioso pero cada vez que escribo un Lemon, recibo la mitad y mucho menos de eso de lo que normalmente recibo en comentarios.

Aclarados esos puntos, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>De cυadradoѕ aмoroѕoѕ:<p>

**Devυélveмe a мι тeмe**

VI

En medio de la frustración, Naruto no se contuvo y decidido esperó escondido detrás de una cerca hasta que Sakura saliera de casa y de todo el conjunto Uchiha directo al mercado.

Impulsado por sus deseos y necesidades más corpóreas, Naruto abrió la puerta principal con una patada violenta y se subió a su antigua habitación como un hombre aparentemente calmado pero llevando a una bestia salvaje dentro. De la misma manera que la anterior, de una patada abrió la puerta y entró como todo un semental dispuesto a saciar su hambre y sed hasta sentirse más complacido de lo que realmente necesitaba.

Con las piernas cruzadas, vestido sólo con un pantalón de pijama, Sasuke estaba sentado en medio de la cama, esperándole. Las cortinas cerradas impedían la entrada de la luz dejando la habitación en una ligera penumbra.

Sasuke le miró directo a los ojos y él no dudo en comenzar a desvestirse.

Sin retirar la mirada ni un momento de la oscura, Naruto sonrió debido a la situación y a la seguridad de sus actos y el temple de su comportamiento.

Desinhibido y desmedido, caminó hasta la cama y se subió en ella, quedando de rodillas frente a Sasuke. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su temple seguro y confiado se transformado en un desespero interminable cuando tomó a Sasuke de los cabellos y le obligó a inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para poder besarle mejor.

En micros segundos ya estaba completamente excitado, mantenía el cuerpo inmóvil debajo de él y sus manos descontroladas recorrían cada centímetro de piel sin un ápice de paciencia ni pudor.

Naruto lamió, succionó, degustó y probó con desesperación por entero aquel cuerpo que conocía mejor que el propio. Pronto los pantalones del pijama fueron bajados junto con la ropa interior y Naruto supo que era el momento.

Como un macho dominante y deseoso, Naruto le dio la vuelta a Sasuke por completo, dejándole boca abajo en un simple y común movimiento y fue cuando volvió a sonreír.

Sin preocuparse por la preparación o no, Naruto se arrodilló en la cama y obligó a Sasuke a levantar la cadera y apoyarse en sus rodillas en una posición relacionada con el número cuatro y un poco sumisa y humillante.

Si preocuparse por nada más que no fuera su placer, Naruto introdujo su miembro de un sólo empujón y de inmediato comenzó a moverse salvajemente, mientras Sasuke permanecía sumergido en un silencio absurdo y ridículo.

Naruto quería escucharlo gritar. Fuera de placer o dolor, en ese instante no lograría diferenciarlo. Quería que Sasuke, en cierto malvado y retorcido modo, sufriera un poco. Un poco de lo que él había sufrido en todas esos meses. Cuando se sentía a punto de terminar, aceleró el ritmo para poder sacar al menos un par de gemidos de la boca del muñeco inflable en el que se había convertido Sasuke.

Esa clase de sesión relajante no era su preferida, no al menos cuando él era el único que participaba en ella por lo que se sintió un poco culpable e intentó hacerlo placentero para ambos yendo más despacio y cuando finalmente había logrado que Sasuke abriera la boca, estaba dispuesto a deleitarse con sus gemidos cuando lo único que salió de su boca fue el croar de una rana.

Pero... ¿Qué demonios?

Del pequeño pero molesto susto, Naruto despertó sobresaltado con las sabanas mojadas y un orgasmo a medias. El reloj sapo despertador seguía sonando y él se percato de que en medio de su sueño terriblemente húmedo, había estado embistiendo a su querido pero viejo colchón.

En medio de su vergüenza interna, Naruto no pudo más que suspirar decepcionado y pensar en comprar otro mullido, cómodo y nada húmedo colchón en donde dormir.

Al parecer estaba extrañando a Sasuke más de lo que si quiera podía imaginar, lo suficiente como para tener sueños húmedos y lujuriosos con él. Y después de una higiénica ducha, Naruto suspiró cansado y decidió aprovechar el día.

La noche anterior había regresado de una misión un poco complicada y por quinta vez desde que volvió a su pequeño departamento, lo encontró de la misma manera en la que lo había dejado. Entre bostezos y vestigios de sueño, Naruto lavó toda la ropa sucia y también la limpia que encontró a su paso tirada en el suelo y en cada uno de los rincones del lugar. Y en medio de la limpieza, le fue imposible no fijarse en el retrato del equipo 7. Sonrió melancólico pero terminó por guardarla en una gaveta de la pequeña mesa de noche y se concentró por completo en los deberes. No quería verlos, o al menos a dos de ellos.

Sacudió el polvo que cubría casi por completo todos los muebles y repisas mientras barría el sucio suelo cubierto por polvo y muchos tazones de ramen instantáneo vacíos. A pesar de que no era fácil limpiar aquel interminable desastre, lo que llevó más tiempo y esfuerzo había sido la cocina y pasó la mayoría de la mañana limpiando el refrigerador. Había un cartón de leche caducada desde hacia más de un par de años y pedazos de comida, o de algo que solía serlo, cubiertos por hongos demasiado desarrollados. Tenía todo un ecosistema en su refrigerador.

Cansado, sucio pero complacido, Naruto terminó de limpiar toda la casa y sin miramientos tomó un descanso largo tendido en su cama. Todo era tan conocido y a la vez tan diferente. Estaba de nuevo en su antiguo hogar pero aun así no se sentía del todo cómodo. Había vivido en la casa Uchiha lo suficiente como para acostumbrarse a ella y no es porque fuese un lugar terriblemente acogedor sino más bien porque una de las épocas más importantes de su vida había transcurrido en ese lugar junto a Sasuke.

Sasuke...

Ese bastardo infeliz que no había mostrado una minúscula señal que le indicara que lo sentía y mucho menos que estuviese arrepentido de lo que había sucedido. No habían hablado en más de dos meses y la llamada ley del hielo parecía ser la mejor opción para esa situación aunque debía admitir que los dos tenían demasiado orgullo como para intentar solucionar algo que al parecer estaba por completo perdido.

— **No sabes lo que posees hasta que en un determinado momento lo pierdes.**

Por decima quinta vez, Sasuke ignoró uno más de los comentarios de doble sentido y de vez en cuando con un toque ácido que Kakashi-sensei recitaba a su lado como si de algo casual se tratase.

— **Tratar de olvidar a alguien que amas es como tratar de recordar a alguien que no has conocido.**

Mentalmente se maldijo a sí mismo y también maldijo a Kakashi, a la misión, a quien había pedido la misión y por supuesto a la Gondaime por habérsela asignado a él junto con un adicto a mini novelas pornográficas. Estaba en mitad del bosque oculto entre las ramas de los árboles esperando por un grupo de estafadores que habían robado la casa de un anciano en una aldea vecina.

— **No hacer nada para solucionar la situación te convierte en el principal obstáculo de la relación.**

Sasuke, en lo más profundo de su ser, respiró calmado e ignoró toda sandez y estupidez sacada seguramente de uno de los absurdos libros de Sai. Debía concentrarse y cumplir la misión con la ayuda de Kakashi o sin ella.

Kakashi-sensei por su parte suspiró, el repertorio de frases reflexivas sobre amor y la amistad que Sai le había proporcionado de una manera muy amable comenzaba a escasear. Habían pasado toda la mañana sentados en la gruesa rama de aquel inmenso árbol y por mucho que intentara representar vagamente el papel de la aparentemente inexistente conciencia de Sasuke no estaba dando resultados. Y una vez más, suspiró. Iruka-sensei tenía razón. No podía utilizar la culpabilidad de Sasuke a favor de Naruto porque Sasuke, aunque sintiera culpa por lo sucedido además de tener gran parte de ésta, no se dejaría manipular tan fácil y tontamente con un par de frases pre fabricadas.

Habían pasado cinco minutos desde su última frase y Kakashi estuvo a punto de decir otra cuando se le ocurrió intentar imitar la actitud sabia y paternal que Iruka mantenía y le era tan natural con los niños y todo ser viviente. Debía hablar con Sasuke de hombre a hombre, de maestro a ex alumno. Y luego de pensar y analizar detenidamente cada una de las palabras que planeaba decir, Kakashi tomó un largo respiro y estuvo listo para hablar.

— **Sasuke, a veces la amistad y el amor...—** Pero se vio molestamente interrumpido cuando Sasuke, de un salto bajó del árbol.

Quince minutos después, estaba de regreso a la aldea con las pertenencias del anciano y Kakashi se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo. Había malgastado la mitad de su día intentando hablar con el indiferente y solido mural de piedra caliza a quien comúnmente se le conocía como Sasuke. Y sin culpabilidad ni más frases en su bolsillo, Kakashi deseó haber aprovechado su día leyendo aquel extraño libro que Iruka-sensei le había recomendado. Al menos de esa manera tendría un tema con el cual iniciar una conversación la próxima vez que topara con el maestro de la academia de manera nada casual y como siempre, provocada por él mismo.

Una vez devueltas las pertenencias del anciano, Sasuke pudo respirar en paz. Después de que la cuarta guerra ninja hubo terminado, las misiones de alto rango habían disminuido notoriamente. Ahora los ninjas de elite se dedicaban a pintar cercas blancas y a encontrar gatitos perdidos o extraviados que terminaba siendo lo mismo.

Toda una perdida de tiempo...

Por otro lado, el caminar entre los habitantes sonrientes y amargados de la aldea a los que alguna que otra vez había jurado matar, lo hacia sentir común y tranquilo porque todas esas personas no le tomaban siquiera un poco de atención al contrario que al inicio, cuando todos le gritaban traidor y escupían a su paso. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde su regreso y todos lo habían olvidado, se habían acostumbrado a su presencia y quizás con el paso de los días le habrían perdonado o simplemente le ignoraban.

Si pensaba y recordaba sólo un poco, era terriblemente predecible la única razón por la que había regresado la cual era la misma por la que se había quedado en esa simple y común aldea del país del fuego. Uzumaki Naruto era la simple respuesta, dos simples palabras que conformaban un apellido y un nombre.

Después de haberse aliado con Madara y asesinado a todo el consejo de ancianos, Itachi le mostró la verdad a través de Naruto y fue entonces cuando ambos unieron fuerzas para derrotar al viejo Uchiha. Luego de que todo hubiese terminado, Tsunade en conjunto con Kakashi y Naruto, se encargaron de hacer creer a toda la villa, al país del fuego y al resto del mundo que el último y menor de los Uchiha era una especie de retorcido y macabro héroe. No paso demasiado tiempo cuando se dio a conocer quienes eran realmente los ancianos del consejo y todo lo que se escondía entre ellos. Finalmente, todo había sido declarado como la misión encubierta de más alto rango en toda la historia de la aldea la cual sólo Uchiha Sasuke era apto.

Una misión peligrosa en donde debió infiltrarse en la guarida de Orochimaru con el único motivo de acercamiento a la organización Akatsuki que lo llevaría a su objetivo final: Uchiha Madara a quien posteriormente eliminaría. Y aunque no fue considerado como un héroe sino como un ninja que mancho con demasiada sangre sus manos, muchos creyeron la historia y otros simplemente terminaron aceptándola como la única y valedera razón.

Si volvía a pensar, la única persona que había creído en su una vez muerta humanidad y desde el principio de su autodestrucción, resultó ser la persona a las que tantas veces intentó asesinar y que paradójicamente fue la única que pudo salvarlo de su eterna oscuridad. Uzumaki Naruto, años atrás y lo seguía siendo aun en el presente, se había convertido en la persona que jamás hubiese pensado que llegaría a ser: Un buen compañero, un buen amigo y un excelente amante y todo eso antes de que él lo arruinara todo.

— **¿Qué tal esta? ¿Sabe bien?**

Sakura le miró con ojos ansiosos y preocupados, era la tercera vez que preparaba el almuerzo y ella no pudo evitar arrugar el rostro y sacar la masa deforme del interior de su boca con cierto asco.

— **Esto de cocinar se te da terrible** — Ino le sonrió a su mejor amiga de forma burlona y también con reproche. — **No esperaras que Sasuke-kun coma algo como esto, ¿cierto?**

— **¡Por supuesto que no!**— Sakura gritó enfadada y un poco sonrojada a causa de la vergüenza.

— **Deberías usar esto como un veneno ninja o una trampa para dejar al enemigo retorciéndose de dolor** — Ino volvió a reír despreocupadamente y tiró el resto de la desagradable comida al cesto de la basura.

— **Por mas que intento hacer el platillo favorito de Sasuke-kun siempre termina siendo algo incomible.**

Sakura había preparado Onigiris de atún o algo que en su apariencia deforme se asemejaba a uno. Estaban cubiertos por una capa de arroz demasiado cocido y con cierto sabor a quemado.

— **Quizás deberías tomar un par de clases de cocina.**

Desde que se había mudado definitivamente a la casa Uchiha, Sakura buscó ciertos medios de entretenimiento como la cocina y la jardinería aunque ambas cosas no se le dieran del todo bien. Y en un momento de nostalgia que excedía el triple de su real importancia a causa del embarazo, miró con tristeza a su alrededor.

La casa estaba limpia, todo permanecía inmóvil en su lugar. No había huellas de barro en el piso de madera del tatami ni tampoco tazones de ramen instantáneo regados en la cocina. Por un momento extrañó la voz de Naruto anunciando su llegada o cuando ella regresaba a casa y le encontraba dormido en el sofá. Y le fue imposible no sentirse culpable, ella había sido la causante de aquella excesiva tranquilidad y silencio en esa casa.

Se sentía tonta e inútil. Usualmente, Naruto era quien preparaba los platillos favoritos de Sasuke en ocasiones especiales o simplemente cuando quería hacerlo y mentiría si dijera que Sasuke odiaba ese tipo de sorpresas y aunque no lo demostrara, Sakura sabía que Sasuke extrañaba a Naruto. Mucho. Con una simple mirada o un par de palabras era suficiente para darse cuenta de ello pero sólo si le conocías realmente y sabías mirar bajo esa expresión de marcada indiferencia.

— **Aun no he podido hablar con Naruto** — Dijo después de suspirar, como hablándole al aire y esperando respuestas que nunca llegarían. En dos meses no había cruzado siquiera un simple _hola_ con el rubio.

— **¿Por qué? Pensé que ya habías hablado con él.**

— **No, sigue evitándome.**

Después de entregar el reporte de la misión, Sasuke se dirigió al mercado para comprar tomates. Desde hacia dos meses que era una victima asidua de los experimentos culinarios de Sakura. Nada bueno para su salud ni para su cabeza, pero no la culpaba, el hecho de que Naruto la estuviese evadiendo a toda costa en conjunto con el embarazo, era un motivo lo suficientemente bueno como para deprimirla terriblemente por lo que prefería mantener la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas que recordar esos pequeños pero notorios e hirientes detalles.

En dos meses, ni Sakura ni él habían cruzado una simple palabra con Naruto. Éste iba de misión en misión sin ponerle atención realmente de qué trataba y tampoco lo que tuviese que hacer. No podía culparlo a él tampoco, esa era la manera en la que Naruto mantenía lejos de sus pensamientos todo lo relacionado con ellos dos.

Sakura cocinaba, Naruto iba de misión en misión y él se veía en la obligación de escuchar las casi interminables frases de reflexiones amorosas que Kakashi se empeñaba en recitarle cada vez que se lo encontraba a modo de castigo por lo que había y por lo que no había hecho también. Pero para él, era absurdo buscar a Naruto cuando éste había sido el que prácticamente había terminado su relación.

_— No sabes lo que posees hasta que en un determinado momento lo pierdes._

De momento, escuchó las palabras de Kakashi repetirse en su cabeza una y otra vez como un susurro dentro de su oído. Sakura también le había aconsejado que debía buscarlo e intentar arreglar las cosas y finalmente pensó en la opción de ir a verle por primera vez en dos meses. La casa de Naruto quedaba relativamente cerca de allí y tras darle un par de vueltas al asunto, olvidó comprar los tomates y fue a buscar a Naruto con la única intención de hablar aunque no tuviese en claro exactamente qué diría.

Por simple educación, Sasuke tocó la puerta del departamento aún cuando no sentía el chakra de Naruto por lo que no tuvo otra opción que entrar por la ventana. Sorpresivamente, se encontró con la fugaz idea de haberse equivocado de lugar pero la decoración naranja y el poster de una espiral dibujada le confirmaron que estaba en el departamento correcto. Todo estaba en un perfecto e irreal orden.

Sasuke suspiró y tontamente se alegró de no haberse encontrado con Naruto por la simple razón de no saber por dónde iniciar una conversación tan intima y por otro lado, también se sintió decepcionado. Había tenido la vaga esperanza de verle.

— **Entrar por la ventana no es algo muy educado de tu parte, ¿No lo crees así, Sasuke?**

Tras un _puff_ y un poco de humo gris, Kakashi-sensei apareció sonriente en el marco de la ventada. Se sentía estúpidamente complacido de haber encontrado a Sasuke allí que su sonrisa burlona no era lo suficientemente curvada ni expresiva para demostrar cuan feliz estaba.

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

— **Tsunade quiere verte.**

— **Iré enseguida, ¿Es otra misión?**

— **Supongo que sí, tú adelántate. Tengo que ir a ayudar a una anciana a cruzar el puente.**

Y otro _puff_ con un poco de humo fueron suficiente para que Kakashi desapareciera y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el maestro pervertido estaba en la academia ninja en busca de Iruka-sensei por decima primera vez ese día. Tenía que contarle lo que había visto y con ello podría demostrar que no estaba del todo equivocado con respecto al efecto de las frases sobre culpabilidad y romances estúpidamente estropeados sobre la conciencia de Sasuke. Con mucha suerte, ganaría una cena o un almuerzo con Iruka y con mucho más que sólo suerte, seria en la casa de éste.

— **¡Iras de misión y es todo lo que diré! No olvides traerme un poco de ese famoso licor de durazno cuando regreses.**

Naruto se sentía traicionado y a la vez indignado. Kakashi-sensei le había interrumpido a mitad de su día libre porque Tsunade requería de su presencia y él, como un buen tonto no dudó siquiera un segundo en dejar su ramen para ir a verla mientras ella se encargaba de torturarlo de la mas cruel manera.

— **¡Debe haber alguien más!** — A causa de todas las muecas que hacia, el rostro de Naruto realmente era un poema realmente cómico. Arrugaba el rostro, se mordía el labio y hacia caras graciosas basadas en el más puro desagrado.

— **No lo hay.**

Y allí comenzaba la verdadera discusión. Tsunade suspiró hastiada y Naruto estalló en frustración.

— **¿Y Shikamaru?**

— **Cuidando del hijo de Azuma.**

— **¿Kiba?**

— **De paseo con Akamaru.**

— **¿Ino?**

— **Cuidando las flores.**

— **¿Shino?**

— **Entrenando a sus bichos.**

— **¿Chouji? ¿Hinata y Neji? ¿Ten Ten o Lee? ¡Tiene que haber alguien más, dattebayo!**

— **¡Tú y él son los ideales para esta misión!**

— **¡Debe haber alguien más!**

Antes de que la discusión continuara, alguien tocó la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta. Y para la muy mala suerte de Naruto, era Sasuke.

— **¡No lo hay!** — Ignorando por momentos la situación, Tsunade llegó al límite de la paciencia y se levantó de su cómodo sillón y golpeó el viejo escritorio con ambos puños partiéndolo al instante. Estaba harta. — **¡Tú y el Uchiha se van de misión! ¡Ahora lárgate!**

Ante la inminente furia de Tsunade y los empujones nerviosos de Shizune, Naruto no tuvo otra opción que resignarse y salir de la torre antes de que la mismísima Hokage intentase asesinarlo. Tsunade, por otra parte, se juró a sí misma jamás volver a participar en los retorcidos planes de Kakashi y Shizune para unir a ese par de tontos. Y por último, Sasuke no entendía nada.

— **¿De qué trata la misión?** — Se atrevió a preguntar.

— **¡Vete a la mierda!**

En menos de dos horas, estaba de camino a cumplir la misión que tonta y únicamente consistía en escoltar y trasladar a una extraña chica al país de la Roca. El cielo estaba nublado y el ambiente estaba húmedo, Sus sandalias estaban llenas de lodo y su ropa ligeramente empapada a causa de la suave lluvia que caía sobre ellos. Incómodo, Naruto se limpió la nariz con la manga de su chaqueta y maldijo molesto cuando escuchó el par de pasos detrás.

Como si no fuese suficiente tener que viajar con Sasuke, también tenía que cuidar de esa chica de la cual lo único que sabía era que se trataba de una especie de princesa o hija de alguien importante. Y a causa de ella era imposible viajar sobre los árboles ya que se mareaba y debían entonces transitar por los caminos lodosos lo cual se había convertido en toda una proeza. Naruto volvió a maldecir y siguió caminando sin mirar atrás.

¿Licor de durazno? ¡Ja! la única cosa que le traería a esa vieja malvada de su viaje al país de la Roca seria la más fea y deforme piedra que encontrase.

Por su parte, Sasuke gruñó aburrido y molesto. Naruto seguía ignorándole por completo y aquella tonta chica sobrepasaba los límites naturales de la lentitud. Ella debía ser alguien realmente importante para que ambos fuesen enviados a una simple misión como esa.

Intentando mantener el paso de sus protectores, Kyouko permanecía callada y cubierta hasta la cabeza por un impermeable color negro. Su respiración era agitada y deseaba detenerse a descansar unos minutos, pero ambos chicos eran demasiado rápidos y sintió miedo de siquiera preguntar. Ambos parecían estar muy, muy molestos.

Todo iba en calma y en perfecta armonía cuando el camino frente a ellos se dividió en tres senderos diferentes los cuales llevaban sin duda al mismo lugar.

— **Debemos ir por la derecha** — Sasuke se apresuró y sin detener el paso continuó caminando hasta llegar al sendero. Se detuvo y de brazos cruzados volteó el cuerpo y la mirada para contemplar la renuencia de Naruto reflejada en su total inmovilidad.

— **Ese es el camino más largo. Iremos por la izquierda y ahorraremos dos días de viaje.** — Con una mirada y un gesto indiferente pero desafiante, Naruto también caminó hasta el sendero.

Kyouko miró a ambos sin saber a quién debía seguir y los dos ninjas al parecer ignoraban su presencia y comenzaron sin reparos una discusión tonta sobre el mejor camino. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para respirar con normalidad y con indiferencia tomó el camino de en medio evadiendo la discusión sin saber que esa no era la primera y tampoco sería la última entre ese par.

Al llegar a un pequeño poblado, se animó a pedirles que parasen por unos minutos a comer y beber algo de Té. De inmediato Naruto se negó y Sasuke, extrañamente la apoyó.

_Naruto 0 Té 1_

Al poco tiempo de retomar el viaje, la terrible tormenta que venía persiguiéndoles desde el cielo se desató. Tuvieron que refugiarse entre los árboles y permanecer allí por más de una hora en la que Naruto no había parado de quejarse.

— **¡No debimos habernos detenido, ttebayo!**

Y esa fue sin duda otra discusión entre ambos por otra hora más. Cuando la lluvia cesó, Naruto se negó rotundamente a caminar y la tomó del brazo y con delicadeza la subió a su espalda para continuar el viaje saltando entre los árboles. Un simple gesto que despertó los celos maliciosos de Sasuke.

_Sasuke 0 Celos 1_

Poco antes de que oscureciera, llegaron a una posada que se encontraba a mitad de camino. Cansada de escuchar las molestas discusiones entre ambos chicos, Kyouko se fue directo a la cama acompañada por Naruto mientras Sasuke tomaba un baño rápido en las aguas termales.

—** ¡Fue un día realmente largo! **— Naruto sonrió y se rascó la cabeza perezosamente, él también estaba exhausto. — **Descansa, Kyouko-chan ¡Mañana nos queda un largo camino que recorrer!**

Aprovechando la situación y de la amabilidad del rubio, ella decidió hablar antes de que él se fuera. — **Tú y Sasuke-san... Sé lo que se siente.**

Naruto la miró extrañado y repentinamente sintió vergüenza por su comportamiento infantil durante toda la tarde. — **¿Eh?**

— **Sé lo que sientes.**

Kyouko bostezó infantilmente y cerró la puerta de la habitación sin esperar alguna respuesta. Naruto sonrió en una extraña mezcla de ironía y tristeza. Era tonto y quizás algo estúpido, pero ella había sonado como si realmente sintiera por lo que estaba pasando y felizmente se sintió un poco menos solo. Era vergonzoso admitir que la única manera que tenía y sabía comunicarse con Sasuke era mediante los gritos y las peleas.

Ambos eran tan patéticos...

— **Debemos dividirnos y hacer dos rondas** — Repentinamente, Sasuke apareció al final del pasillo con una Yukata de color azul claro y una toalla al rededor del cuello para secar sus cabellos.

Naruto se sobresaltó ligeramente por la impresión pero mantuvo su temple indiferente y calmado. — **Haré la primera ronda.**

— **No, yo lo haré. Debes estar cansado por haberla traído hasta aquí en tu espalda.** — Sin poder controlar sus celos, Sasuke dijo las palabras como si se tratase de mortífero veneno.

— **Sí, realmente lo fue.** — Y Naruto le respondió de la misma manera. Ninguno de los dos perdería la oportunidad de ser hiriente y vengarse por sus propias heridas.

— **¿Entonces por qué no vas a descansar con ella?**

— **¿Qué dices? **— Naruto suspiró intentando calmar los ansiosos deseos por partirle la cara al moreno y terminó por ser igual de mordaz y cruel. — **Creo que te equivocas de persona, no soy igual que tú.**

Sin motivos o con ellos, ambos volvieron a convertirse en dos simples hombres en medio de un pasillo pobremente iluminado que resolvían las diferencias y tonterías que las palabras no podían arreglar sin un par de miles de golpes de por medio.

Sasuke se arrojó sobre Naruto y éste aprovecho la oportunidad para confrontarlo directamente bloqueando el ataque. Golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, esquivaban con mucho y poco éxito un montón más. Y en medio del caos de sus frustraciones, el grito de la casera se escuchó en toda la posada y la pelea se detuvo justo cuando ambos estuvieron rodeados por una cantidad innumerable de ninjas cubiertos por trajes negros.

Rápidamente, Sasuke desenvainó la Katana y Naruto creo unos quince clones de sombras y con la ira latente en sus venas, atacaron sin piedad al enemigo. Como pudo, Naruto se abrió paso entre el montón de cuerpos golpeados que desaparecían tras una estela de humo hasta la habitación de Kyouko y de inmediato derribó la puerta.

— **¡Kyouko-chan!**

Lo primero que sus ojos enfocaron, fue la sombra deforme y oscura que rodeaba con los brazos el delgado cuerpo de la chica. Ella volteó la mirada y fijó sus verdes ojos en los azul intenso.

— **Sé lo que se siente.**

De inmediato, la sombra también le miró y terminó por rodear el cuerpo de Kyouko por completo, desapareciendo también luego de una estela de humo.

— **¡Mierda!**

* * *

><p><strong>En respuesta a un review muy particular: <strong>

**Ghost girl:**

Me agrada que opines sinceramente de la historia, pero si tan ridicula te parece ¿Por qué la lees? :3 Y si te parece que Sasuke es un desgraciado, cosa en la que estoy de acuerdo; Naruto un idiota y Sakura una bastarda ¿Qué te hace leer Naruto?

Otra cosa seria, ¿has leído todos los capitulos del fic para entenderlo? porque, que yo sepa, aun no los he escrito en su totalidad y ni siquiera yo sé qué pasará pero al parecer tú crees saberlo :3

También debo destacar que como piensas, no uso el lemon ni el lime como trama principal sino que me gusta las interrupciones y plantear las cosas desde la frustración emocional y sexual además de darles un gusto a las lectoras que siempre piden esa clase de perversiones ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

Aun más importante, ¿Has leído la historia? porque yo no he puesto lemon's en todos los capitulos ;) son sólo roces que estuvieron a punto de pasar al acto sexual pero fueron interrumpidos :D

Por último, has sido grosera y no solo yo lo he pensado. Si tienes algo en mi contra o algo que quieras decirme personalmente, por favor hazlo fuera de mi "trabajo" las cosas personales se resuelven personalmente y no en reviews anonimos aunque a todas estas, ni idea de quien eres.

Puedes responder si quieres, pero te recomiendo que no te molestes porque realmente no prestare atención ;)

Soy una dama y como tal te he respondido, si tu no lo eres, es cosa tuya ;D

* * *

><p><strong>¡A mis queridas lectoras en general!<strong>

Les pido disculpas por el retraso, queria traerles algo innovador y diferente a lo común xD

¡Espero que les haya gustado y mucho!

¿Dije o no dije que habría lemon o lime?

Solo que no les dije de qué manera o cómo xD

LOL

Repito, espero les haya gustado!

En el proximo capitulo trataré muchas cosas con respecto a la confianza perdida y a todas esas tonterias de la amistad xD

Prometo tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto posible ;D

Por otro lado, agradezco a todas y todos los reviews que por motivos de tiempo me es casi imposible de responder D:

Intentaré responder todos los reviews que dejen a partir de este capitulo sin perderme en el orden o enviar dobles respuestas! xD

¡Se les quiere!

Daneshka ;3

* * *

><p><strong>¿Review?<strong>

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla xD

¡Perdonen la demora! :D pero entre el hecho de que mi beta no tiene pc y la semana santa me tarde más de lo debido xD

¡Lo siento!

Pero ahora, a leer :D

* * *

><p><strong>Made In Daneshka<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>De cυadradoѕ aмoroѕoѕ:<strong>

Devυélveмe a мι тeмe

**V**

Tras deshacer el resto de los clones de sombras y con un corte en el costado, Naruto miró con pesar el espeso campo teñido de rojo y el cadáver inmóvil de aquel ninja.

— Kyou...ko...

Sasuke blandió con fuerza su Katana y limpió la sangre de la misma antes de enfundarla nuevamente.

No había sido difícil, pero tampoco grato.

Con el pesar de aquella vida acabada, Naruto ayudó a Kyouko a levantarse del suelo en donde había permanecido arrodillada, expectante a todo lo que allí había sucedido.

— ¿Estás bien, Kyouko-chan? — y él sonrió, fingiendo en todo momento la amabilidad dibujada en su rostro. — Perdona que nos hayamos tardado tanto, pero Sasuke y yo tuvimos un par de problemas— Naruto soltó una risa despreocupada, intentando aligerar el pesado ambiente que caía sobre ellos mientras esperaba a que ella recuperara la conciencia y se levantase.

— Naruto-kun... — susurró bajito y estuvo a punto de llorar. Los recientes recuerdos hacían que sus ojos se cristalizaran, volviendo al mismo tiempo su visión algo borrosa.

Y él sólo pudo sonreírle y levantarla en sus brazos para sacarla de ese lugar lleno de sangre y con olor a muerte, mientras los primeros pájaros carroñeros y los cuervos daban vueltas en el aire.

Por último, Naruto miró una vez más el sombrío campo y pidió la paz para el alma de aquél que había dado su vida por una causa que sólo le condujo a la muerte. No pudo evitar el pensar en la familia de aquel hombre, la esposa e hijos que nunca volverían a ver a su esposo y padre.

Y fue entonces el turno de los ojos de Naruto, los cuales se cristalizaron inmediatamente mientras miraba la espalda de Sasuke avanzar con seguridad y firmeza. Internamente, se repetía el simple hecho de que él, como ninja, nunca había podido arrebatarle la vida a nadie, mientras que Sasuke no había dudado ni un segundo en acabar con la de aquel ninja.

Desde el momento en que Kyouko fue secuestrada, Sasuke había corrido en busca de Kusanagi y había seguido a la sombra y él sin duda había ido tras él. La técnica de teletrasportación no había sido tan poderosa y no estaba lejos de allí. Sasuke sólo necesitó usar el Sharingan y de inmediato les encontró.

Naruto creo unos veinte clones de sombras y con la ayuda de una serpiente invocada por Sasuke pudieron conducir a la sombra a un campo abierto. La sombra, quien desde

el principio había sido un hombre, también creó clones de sombra para su defensa aunque estos fueron inútiles.

Sasuke no dudó y atacó sin piedad. Naruto, por su parte, se distrajo un poco lo cual le provocó un corte en el costado. Estaba demasiado preocupado por Sasuke y por Kyouko para concentrarse en la batalla, cosa que le desfavorecía enormemente.

Finalmente, tras un par de movimientos Sasuke se enfrentó directamente contra la sombra y terminó por atravesarlo con espada terminando así con su vida y con la pelea.

- Kyou...ko...- susurró la sombra hasta que su cuerpo de hombre cayó pesadamente sobre el pasto y quedara por completo inmóvil.

Y mientras recordaba todo aquello a la par que escuchaba los sollozos de Kyouko escondida en su pecho, Naruto se sentía terriblemente culpable. De no haber sido por sus estúpidas peleas con Sasuke ambos pudieron haber evitado todo aquello y justo ahora aquel hombre no estaría muerto.

Todo aquello iba y venia en el revuelto mar de remordimientos que se había convertido su mente y en la cual estuvo a punto de ahogarse de no ser porque Sasuke detuvo el paso abruptamente.

— ¿Sasuke...? — se atrevió a preguntar cuando éste dio la vuelta, fijando sus ojos directamente en Kyouko e ignorando su llamado.

— ¿Qué pretendias? — y la simple pregunta les sorprendió a ambos.

Naruto prefirió callar mientras ella pidió que le soltara, quedando nuevamente de rodillas en el suelo.

— Creo que de nada sirve seguir escondiéndolo.

— Le conocías — Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y la miró con el ceño fruncido y el Sharingan aún activado.

— Sí...yo...

Y Naruto les observaba detenidamente, pero no entendía absolutamente nada.

— ¿Sabías a lo que se enfrentarían?

— No, pensé que sería fácil...y... — la voz salió rota desde lo profundo de su garganta y las lágrimas continuaban saliendo sin cesar.

— Le has enviado directo al infierno — y esas simples palabras fueron suficiente para hacerla llorar desconsoladamente además de despertar en ella un terrible rencor.

— ¡No! — gritó ella, dándole una mirada de odio e ira a Sasuke. — ¡Tú le has asesinado! ¡Tú me lo has quitado!

— ¡Sasuke, Kyouko ya basta, dattebayo! — Naruto intervino lo más rápido que pudo evitando que Kyouko se levantara e intentara atacar a Sasuke, a quien éste acto le pareció terriblemente patético.

— No puedes culparme por tu estupidez — Y con esas simples palabras, el forcejeo inútil de ella cesó, sus lágrimas corrieron libremente mejillas abajo y prefirió guardar silencio aún cuando sus sollozos eran completamente audibles.

Y a pesar de no comprender la situación, Naruto caminó rápidamente hasta Sasuke dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, aunque no lo suficiente para hacerlo caer al suelo. — ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Sasuke?

Toda la ira, toda la rabia y todo el rencor acumulado en su interior salió de las profundidades de su ser en ese mismo momento. Todo lo que había estado guardando en su interior se había liberado de tan inesperada manera que se quedó inmóvil ante tal acto. No lo había siquiera planeado, su cuerpo simplemente se movió solo.

— Sasuke, yo…— intentó disculparse, aún sabiendo que realmente no lo sentía. Pero cuando Sasuke volteó su rostro para mirarle, esos ojos rojizos como la sangre le paralizaron enseguida.

No había odio en ellos, no había ira y no había rencor.

Desolación…

— Acamparemos aquí el resto de la noche — con el rostro golpeado, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y caminando entre los árboles se perdió de la vista.

Lo que había en esos ojos rojos era desolación. Y Naruto observó detenidamente mientras la espalda de Sasuke se perdía de su vista, hasta que finalmente lo hizo.

— ¿Estás bien, Kyouko-chan? — le preguntó mientras sonreía y regresaba a su lado. Ella se veía realmente mal.

— Perdóname, perdónenme — ella siguió llorando y optó por abrazarse y mecerse lentamente de un lado a otro, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Y Naruto seguía sin comprender nada. Simplemente se sentó a su lado y la abrazó suavemente, acariciando su cabello como en una silenciosa promesa de que todo estaría bien.

Aún cuando no fuese cierto…

Naruto no supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde el momento en el que ella se había quedado dormida hasta el momento cuando Sasuke regresó. Al mirarlos, su rostro sorprendido cambió rápidamente a uno de molestia y sin decir palabra subió de un salto a un árbol cercano a ellos.

Su trabajo allí había terminado.

Poco tiempo después, el sol salió y Naruto no había dormido siquiera un poco. Se había quedado toda la noche cuidando el sueño de Kyouko y pensando en todo lo relacionado a Sasuke. En todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos, en su relación, en el inicio y el final y por ello terminó por reprenderse a sí mismo.

Se había prometido no volver a pensar en esas idioteces nunca más, por su bien propio más que el de otros. Quizás por primera vez estaba pensando en sí mismo.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que Kyouko despertara con los ojos rojos y la tristeza dibujada en su rostro. En silencio, le agradeció con una mirada grata el haberse quedado a su lado y él le regaló una sonrisa cariñosa, de esas que asemejan un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Qué pasará ahora, Naruto-kun?

Y él no supo qué responderle, su destino era incierto y ninguno sabía qué pasaría después de todo aquello.

— Te llevaremos al país de La Roca — de un salto, Sasuke bajó del árbol y cruzado de brazos les miró a ambos con indiferencia. — Nuestra misión aún no ha acabado.

Kyouko simplemente asintió, ella sabía cuál era su destino y esa noche había comprendido que no podía huir de el tan fácilmente. Y decidió entonces rendirse, decidió dejar de huir y aceptar lo que el futuro deparaba para ella.

Pero antes de entregarse por completo a su destino, tenía una última petición.

Un último deseo…

— Antes de irme, quiero verle — y fijó sus ojos directo en los azules, mirándolos con anhelo.

— Debemos continuar, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo — Sasuke volvió a intervenir en la conversación, siendo ignorado totalmente por ella, quien mantenía sus ojos en los de Naruto y él parecía perdido en los de ella.

— Por favor… — suplicó esta vez, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban nuevamente.

Ante aquel rostro marcado por la tristeza, Naruto no pudo negarse y ayudándola a levantarse la acompañó de regreso al campo, seguidos por un tranquilo silencio y por Sasuke, indiferente a todo.

Una vez que los árboles se disiparon, el verde y brillante campo se abrió paso en la inmensidad de aquellas tierras. A cada paso que Kyouko daba, su corazón latía violentamente y sentía la opresión inminente en su pecho. No podía respirar bien, no sabía si todo aquello era real y no quería comprobarlo.

La desesperación le invadió e inesperadamente corrió desembocada hacia donde se suponía yacía el cuerpo sin vida. Y a la poca distancia, divisó una cruz hecha con ramas de los árboles clavada entre una colina miniatura.

Una tumba…

Su tumba…

Desesperada, con las lágrimas en sus mejillas y los ojos secos, se arrodilló al lado de la persona enterrada allí. Con delicadeza, acarició las piedras y la cruz como si del cuerpo de aquel hombre se tratase.

— Perdóname... fue mi culpa, lo siento tanto…

Naruto se detuvo en el momento en el que ella se arrodilló junto a la tumba, mientras que Sasuke se había detenido mucho antes, justo cuando ella comenzó a correr desesperadamente. Sin decir palabra alguna, respetando su dolor, le dieron todo el espacio que necesitaba.

Sorprendido, Naruto se atrevió a regresar al lado de Sasuke y sonreírle como hacia mucho tiempo no lo había hecho. — Sasuke, lo has hecho tú ¿No es cierto? — pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sasuke simplemente le miró unos segundos para posteriormente darse la vuelta y alejarse de él.

Aún así, Naruto seguía sonriendo abiertamente y hasta rió muy bajito a causa de aquello. Y no necesitaba respuesta, porque ya la sabía.

Sí, Sasuke había hecho aquello.

Minutos después, cuando Kyouko estuvo lista, se levantó y ambos continuaron con el viaje. Regresaron a la pequeña posada para pagar los daños y recuperar las cosas de ella que habían dejado. Luego de que la dueña de la posada les hubiese pedido que se quedaran a desayunar, tomaron nuevamente el camino principal que los llevaría directo al país de La Roca.

Horas después, a la hora del almuerzo, decidieron parar en un puesto de comida.

Sasuke se había alejado de ellos, mientras que Kyouko observaba los dangos en su plato con mucho interés. Naruto, por su parte, seguía sin comprender qué sucedía. No tenía idea de qué había pasado realmente la noche anterior y mucho menos quién era el hombre que había muerto a manos de Sasuke.

— ¡Debes comer, Kyouko-chan! — Naruto intentó animarla pero en aquella situación parecía imposible.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene hacerlo?

— ¡Es por tu salud! ¡Si no comes enfermaras, dattebayo!

Kyouko sonrió en ese momento y Naruto creyó haber logrado algo bueno con ello.

— Akira solía decirme eso una y otra vez.

— ¿Quién es Akira, dattebayo? — preguntó Naruto cual niño pequeño, quien no entiende lo que esta pasando.

Hasta que ella decidió contarle todo mientras él la escuchaba con mucha atención.

Ambos lo habían planeado todo.

Sin poder evitarlo, sería enviada al país de La Roca para ser comprometida con uno de los hijos del Señor Feudal para terminar con los conflictos entre ambos países. Todo sería por la paz, por la unidad y por una nueva alianza.

Todo esto sin tomar en cuenta su opinión, sus deseos o anhelos. Por lo cual ella no tomaría en cuenta los de su padre o las necesidades de su pueblo.

Estaba enamorada, completa y perdidamente enamorada. Akira era uno de los guardias principales de su padre además de un ninja conocedor de las sombras.

Era un plan a simple vista perfecto.

Se dejaría llevar al país de La Roca acompañada por dos ninjas y cuando estuviesen a mitad de camino, Akira iría por ella. Fingirían un secuestro y ambos escaparían sin problemas.

Pero su plan tenía muchos defectos.

Nunca le dieron importancia en conocer quiénes serían los ninjas que la acompañarían y tampoco contaron con la posibilidad de que éstos podrían darles problemas.

Y se habían dado de lleno contra esa posibilidad.

Nunca habían considerado la posibilidad de tener que luchar, de pelear hasta desfallecer o morir.

No era un plan perfecto.

Intentaron escapar, pero aquel Sharingan podría ir más lejos de lo que imaginaban. No pudieron esconderse, no pudieron huir. Ella le pidió que se detuviese, pero Akira se negó y quiso luchar, quiso protegerla hasta el final.

Hasta la muerte…

Consiguiéndola directamente de la Katana del Uchiha. Aún cuando Akira logró herir a Naruto, sus habilidades nunca tendrían comparación, nunca podrían siquiera imaginar en igualarse.

Akira había dejado de ser ninja inexperto para convertirse en un cadáver muerto.

Y para cuando Kyouko dejó de hablar, sus palabras eran cortadas por el temblor de su garganta. Las lágrimas que pensaba agotadas volvieron con el doble de fuerza y el dolor en su pecho le impedía respirar por largos segundos.

Naruto sintió un ligero mareo a causa del malestar que aquello le había producido. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer, no sabía como actuar en un momento como ese. Como último recurso, la abrazó fuertemente, sin poder prometerle que todo estaría bien.

Porque no lo estaba…

— Le gustaban mucho los dangos — y ella seguía hablando, quizás sólo para desahogarse — Íbamos a casarnos, ¿sabías? Después de escaparnos nos iríamos a otro país y viviríamos una mejor vida.

— Kyouko-chan, no tienes que seguir contándome todo esto...yo... — Naruto se sentía realmente mal, no quería que ella siguiera haciéndose daño así misma recordando todo aquello aún cuando no parecía estar escuchándolo.

— Pero ahora está muerto, ¿cierto? Debí haber aceptado mi destino desde el principio y no querer jugar a las escondidas. Inclusive ahora es muy tarde para arreglar las cosas...

Ella hizo amago de querer continuar hablando, pero Naruto no podía ni quería seguir escuchando todos esos recuerdos — ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo dattebayo? ¡Querer escoger tu propio destino no es algo malo! ¡Luchar por lo que quieres es lo que te hace quién realmente eres!

— No lo entenderías, Naruto-kun.

— ¡¿Entender qué? ¡Lo único que no puedo entender es que te des por vencida!

— A veces, aunque queramos algo con todas nuestras fuerzas y luchemos por ello no significa que nos será concedido o que logramos conseguirlo.

— ¡Puedes luchar hasta conseguirlo!

— ¿Inclusive si ello causa tu muerte o la de un ser querido?

Y antes de que él pudiese contestar, ella se levantó de la banca y caminó hasta Sasuke quién los esperaba con los brazos cruzados, observándoles detenidamente hasta que los tres estuvieron nuevamente en el camino.

Ante aquello, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente no tenía nada que decir, nada con lo cual defender sus propios ideales.

¿La muerte de un ser querido? Aquella simple palabra le hacia pensar en que si estuviese en el lugar de Kyouko, no soportaría el que Sasuke, Iruka-sensei o alguno de sus seres queridos estuviese muerto.

¿Lucharía él por defender sus sueños aún cuando uno de sus seres queridos fuese sacrificado?

¿Lucharía aún cuando el ser que amaba tuviese que morir para lograrlo?

No, no lo haría. Sacrificaría su sueño, lo dejaría y hasta lo olvidaría de ser necesario para mantener la vida de aquellos a los que ama intacta.

El sólo pensar en que Sasuke estuviese muerto le haría desear estar muerto también. Y eran ninjas, lo sabía, sabía que él o Sasuke podrían morir en cualquier misión y en cualquier momento, pero prefería pensar que no sería así. Porque los dos eran fuertes, los dos eran capaces de luchar contra un ejército de hombres y sobrevivir.

Prefería pensar que junto a Sasuke, ambos eran invencibles y que nada malo pasaría. Pero ahora todo era diferente, nada estaba bien.

Al igual que la anterior, esa tarde el cielo cubierto por negras nubes se extendia de un lado a otro y en todas direcciones. Momentos antes de llegar al país de la roca, una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer pero ninguno se detuvo hasta llegar al palacio del Señor Feudal. La entrada estaba decorada por enormes y majestuosas estatuas además de un vasto jardín.

Con paso calmado pero decidido, Kyouko subió escalón a escalón de la pequeña escalera que le conduciria a su destino. Todo lo contrario a Naruto, quien se mostraba incómodo y un poco molesto.

Todo aquello no parecia correcto...

Le parecía irónico el simple hecho de que aunque hubiese pasado tan poco tiempo con ella, indudablemente había creado un lazo con ese simple "Sé lo que se siente. Y le gustaría tanto que las cosas hubiese sido diferentes, que nada de aquello en verdad fuera a pasar.

Y es que todo había pasado tan rápido. Desde el principio no había querído ser parte de la misión por el simple hecho de que tendría que trabajar en conjunto con Sasuke, pero no tuvo opción y así terminó por conocera. Ella le parecía tan extraña, tan reservada. Y cuando comenzaba a sentir empatía, fue secuestrada por quien suponían el enemigo, al mismo a que Sasuke había arrancado la vida sin saber que todo era un plan de fuga creado por un par de enamorados dejando como resultado una muerte.

¿Podrían haber sido las cosas diferentes? Quizás si Akira no hubiese tomado esa actitud y dado el primer ataque, quizás seguiría vivo.

Pero quizás si ellos hubiesen hablado antes de atacar sería todo diferente, o quizás no. De lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que todo había terminado muy mal.

— Bienvenidos — uno de los guardias abrió la puerta principal además de indicarles el camino hacia el interior del castillo. — Estamos muy agradecidos, mi Señor estará feliz de saber que Kyouko-sama ya está aquí.

Escasos segundos después, un hombre elegante y talvez refinado salió a recibirlos.

— Síganme, por favor — sin objetar, los tres le siguieron al interior del palacio. — Mi Señor desea hablar con ustedes, por favor esperen aquí — Y tras ello, desapareció entre los oscuros pasillos junto con el guardia. Poco después, un grupo de doncellas vinieron por Kyouko para llevarla directo a su nueva habitación.

El Señor Feudal del país de La Roca apareció y muy animado les agradeció y les encomendó llevarle a la Hokage un sake muy especial además de un importante pergamino.

— Estoy muy agradecido por sus servicios, su misión ha concluido aquí.

Finalmente, Sasuke tomó el pergamino y la botella de sake entregado por el mismísimo Señor Feudal y se dirigió a la salida acompañado por Naruto, quien perdido en su propio mundo de ideas, se debatía entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto.

— Sasuke...— llamó dudoso a lo cual el otro sólo le miró. — ¿Crees que esto este bien?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡A Kyouko-chan! Esto no es lo que ella desea.

— No tiene otra opción, es su deber.

— ¡Teme! ¡¿Su deber dices? — nuevamente, al escuchar esas palabras indiferente, todo el rencor había vuelto a él. — ¡Siempre hay otra opción, dattebayo!

Antes de que Sasuke pudiese discutir aquello, los gritos de los guardias interrumpieron justo a tiempo.

— ¡Encuéntrenla! — gritó uno de los guardias en el jardín principal. — ¡Nuestro Señor ha ordenado su inmediata captura!— y de inmediato, todos los guardias del palacio corrieron de un lado a otro buscando a la joven.

Rápidamente, Naruto había detenido a uno de los guardias para preguntarle que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Kyouko-sama ha escapado!

— ¿Cómo?

— Estaba en su habitación tomando un baño y cuando una de las doncellas entró para llevarle ropa nueva, ya no estaba.

Una vez que el guardia se había ido con el resto, Naruto jaló del chaleco de Sasuke para que éste le escuchara. — ¡Sasuke! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, dattebayo!

— Naruto, este ya no es nuestro problema.

— ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Si ella escapó es porque no desea estar aquí y no podemos permitir que la encuentren!

— Ella no tiene otra opción, debe hacerlo por su país.

— ¡Siempre hay otra opción!

Y en respuesta a aquello, Sasuke le miró con una ligera y casi imperceptible decepción. — A veces por más que lo intentes, no encuentras una salida y tienes que aprender a vivir con ello.

Y con esas palabras lo único que había conseguido Sasuke era otro golpe directo a su quijada.

— ¡Pues si no piensas ayudarme a encontrarla puedes irte al infierno! ¡Tú y tu maldito orgullo Uchiha pueden irse directo al infierno!

Descalza y vestida sólo por un delgado camisón de algodón, Kyouko corría entre el bosque de bambú desesperadamente. Podía escuchar los gritos de los soldados

llamándola, queriendo encontrarla. Una vez que salió del bosque, se encontró con los fuertes y gruesos árboles del camino.

Debía escapar, debía correr y no regresar jamás. No podía permitirse vivir aquella vida, Akira nunca hubiese querido eso para ella.

Simplemente no podía ni quería aceptar su destino.

Naruto tenía razón, siempre había otra opción. Bueno o malo, siempre hay algo que puedas hacer.

Cuando las voces estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchadas, se sintió libre hasta que al pasar junto a uno de los árboles alguien tomó su mano y la jaló contra sí. Kyouko gritó, intentó golpear a aquel sujeto, intentó luchar por su vida.

— ¡Tranquila dattebayo! — Hasta que esa voz tan conocida la hizo respirar en paz. — ¡Soy yo, Naruto!

Y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que arrojarse directo a sus brazos y llorar desconsoladamente. Tenía tanto miedo.

— Tranquila, tranquila. Aquí estoy.

Con la llegada de la ligera lluvia, la noche también llegó y ambos se refugiaron bajo un enorme árbol. No tenían idea de qué hacer y mucho menos a dónde ir.

Naruto sabía que si la llevaba de regreso al país del agua su padre no cambiaría de opinión y el compromiso seguría en pie. Por otra parte, si la llevaba a la aldea Tsunade no podría protegerla, no si no quería ver a Konoha involucrada en disputas entre dos países.

Era probable y lo más seguro de que si alguno de los dos países descubría que le estaba ayudando a escapar, considerarían la acción como un acto de traición por parte de Konoha.

Y ninguna de las opciones parecían ser correctas, ninguna idea parecia funcionar y no había una solución aparente.

No estaba bien...

Nada estaba bien...

Y era en momentos como ese que se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le hacia falta Sasuke, seguramente él y su mente de genio podrían arreglar esa situación.

¿En dónde demonios se encontraría ese bastardo? Había creído que Sasuke le seguiría y no fue así. Se sentía tonto, muy tonto y ya no sabía si era porque de verdad lo era o

simplemente se debía a que Sasuke era un maldito. De lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que se inclinaba por la segunda opción.

— Naruto...— le llamó ella desde el suelo recostada sobre aquel árbol — Siento mucho causarte todos estos problemas.

― ¿Ah? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Hacia tanto tiempo que no me divertía así! ― Y Naruto rió divertido y tonto. Lo que decía era cierto, desde hacia tanto tiempo ya que no se metía en problemas que había comenzado a extrañarlos.

— ¿A dónde iremos?

— A Konoha, te llevaré con Tsunade-Obachan y ella decidirá qué haremos.

No había otra solución...

Mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo y ellos esperaban pacientes a que la tormenta se acabara, Naruto se quitó el chaleco y lo puso sobre los hombros de ella.

Comenzaba a hacer frío.

— Kyouko-chan — y fue su turno de llamarla, ciertamente la curiosidad era algo que lo estaba asesinando lentamente — Cuando dijiste que sabías lo que se sentía sobre Sasuke y yo...— dudó un poco — ¿A qué te referías, ttebayo?

Ella pareció meditarlo un poco hasta que finalmente contestó. — Lo dije porque sé lo que se siente tener a alguien como él cerca de ti.

— ¿Alguien como él?

— Sí. Sé que es tu Compañero, pero Sasuke-kun es una persona oscura. Es malhumorado, es rencoroso y hasta quizás un poco malvado. Se nota que ambos se odian profundamente.

— Ya veo...

— Deberías alejarte de él, no es bueno estar con alguien como él.

Esta vez fue el turno de Naruto para sólo asentir, se sentía tan decepcionado e incomprendido aún cuando había sido su propio error confundir las palabras de ella. Kyouko no tenía idea de lo que significaba Sasuke para él puesto que el único sentimiento visible y que les unía era el odio.

El odio y el rencor.

— ¿Sabes quien enterró a Akira?

Naruto no sentía agrado de las personas que juzgaban a otros, y mucho menos cuando se trataba de Sasuke.

— Has sido tú — ella sonrió — Y quiero agradecértelo, Naruto-kun.

— Te equivocas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Sasuke lo hizo.

Después de ello, ninguno dijo nada hasta que la lluvia cesara y pudieran continuar con el viaje.

Al estar cerca del campo, Kyouko le pidió que se detuviesen a tomar un poco de aire.

— ¿Puedo verlo una última vez?

Naruto simplemente asintió y como la mañana de ese mismo día la acompaño a visitar aquella tumba.

Nada de lo que vendría ahora sería fácil, por eso ella debía sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía para afrontar con valentía el futuro incierto que esperaba por ella.

Aún cuando nada de lo que estaba pasando lo consideraba como real. Y con lentitud y aún en negación, Kyouko caminaba lentamente, como si realmente no quisiera ver la tumba de su amor. A la distancia, apreció gracias a la claridad de la luna una figura sentada junto a la tumba de Akira.

Impaciente y preocupada, corrió hasta la figura movediza temiendo siempre lo peor. Naruto sólo la siguió.

— ¡Deténgase! — gritó con fuerza. — ¡¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo?

Al llegar junto a la figura, supo que era un hombre, pero no cualquier hombre.

— A-Aki..ra...— y no sabía si era un espejismo, pero era el mejor momento de su vida. El más feliz. — ¡Estás vivo! — Ella gritaba emocionada mientras él no dejaba de abrazarla — ¡Estás aquí!¡Estás aquí!

Aún cuando su estado no era el mejor, Akira la abrazó sin importarle el dolor de sus heridas. él sonreía como nunca lo había hecho.

— ¡¿Cómo...cómo pudiste sobrevivir?

—Recibí un poco de ayuda — y aún sonriendo, Akira señaló con la cabeza un árbol cercano. — Sasuke me ha salvado.

Tras aquello, Naruto, quien había permanecido callado delante de aquella escena, fijó sus azules ojos en el árbol encontrandose directamente con dos pares de ojos los rojos.

Y supo que todo estaría bien.

Cerca de la media noche, bajo la luz de la luna, en el camino principal que se dividia en dos caminos con distintas direcciones, ya no había dudas. Las decisiones estaban tomadas. Cada par tomaría el camino que les llevaría directo a su destino.

— El país del Té está a un par de horas de camino — Sasuke miraba directo a los ojos de Akira quien también mantenia su vista en esos ojos negros. — Es mejor que partan ahora y llegaran antes del amanecer.

― Entendido — el joven castaño le agradeció con una sonrisa — Muchas gracias.

Sasuke quien cruzado de brazos sólo asintió.

— Muchas gracias — Kyouko de inmediato abrazó efusivamente a Naruto en medio de aquella despedida. — A ambos — y esta vez fue el turno de Sasuke para ser abrazado.

— ¡Te dije que había otra opción, dattebayo!

— Lo sé, y desde ahora lo tendré siempre en cuenta.

Unas risas tontas y un par de abrazos más fueron lo último de esa despedida.

— ¡Nunca te rindas, Kyouko chan!

Cercano el amanecer, a un par de horas de la entrada este de la aldea, Naruto seguía enmarcando aquella enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Las cosas no podrían haber salido mejor.

— Aún no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, Sasuke.

— No sé de qué demonios estás hablando.

— ¡Claro que lo sabes!

Era obvio que lo sabía, aún cuando no quisiera hablar de ello. Sasuke se había convertido en el héroe de ese día. Kyouko y Akira debían estar cerca del país del Té en ese mismo momento. Esa noche habían dejado todo atrás, dejando una tumba en el verde campo que representaba todas las ataduras y las responsabilidades.

Y a Naruto se le hacia casi imposible creer que Akira estuviese vivo, él había visto a Sasuke atravesarlo con su Katana. Y aún cuando parecía obra de un Edo Tensei o algo así, se reducia al simple hecho de que Sasuke no le había matado del todo. Si bien le había herido, no había sido de gravedad y todo había formado parte de una ilusión creada por el Sharingan.

Cuando estaban lejos del campo esa noche, Sasuke regresó para ayudar al pobre y desafortunado muchacho que seguía inconciente en el suelo. Tras confirmar sus sospechas, lo llevó a una posada cercana y pidió que le cuidaran dejando un poco de dinero extra.

Simplemente, increible.

Por otro lado, con respecto al país del Agua y de La Roca, Konoha no sería la responsable de aquel fracaso. La misión había sido todo un éxito al momento de llevar sana y salva al palacio.

Pero eso no significaba que ellos estuviesen exentos del mal humor de la Hokage al leer el reporte.

—¡¿Que ustedes qué?

Y ambos se podían imaginar sin problemas el terrible escandalo que ella armaría al darse cuenta de todo. Pero antes de enfrentarse a la ira de la Hokage, necesitaban un buen baño y un par de horas de descanzo.

Para cuando llegaron a la aldea, la mayoría de los comerciantes y habitantes iban y venian sin parar. Para su fortuna, Ichiraku Ramen estaba a punto de abrir.

— ¡Eh, Teme!— gritó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa y antes de que Sasuke tomara el camino hacia casa, Naruto lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló sin reparos con dirección fija al puesto de ramen. —Te invito al ramen, ¡Eres mi héroe, dattebayo! — para luego reírse de Sasuke sin ningún remordimiento y sin tomar en cuenta que Kusanagi había salido de su vaina hacia ya mucho rato.

— ¡Naruto!

Sí, todo volvía a ser como antes, o eso quería creer.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones importantes xD:<strong>

**1._** Todas y todos saben que acepto cualquier clase de critica, lo que no acepto es la manera grosera en la que son escritas y para muestra de ello, nunca he borrado un comentario de critica :D (los cuales siempre son anonimos)

**2._** Mis fics no se basan en lemon todo el tiempo -w- sinceramente no creo haber escrito nunca un lemon real :D solo toqueteos entre otras cosas xD

**3._** Si no gusta la historia ni ningun otro de mis fics, ¿Para qué tomarse la molestia de leerlos? Si no soy del agrado, no lea xDD

**4._** Cada quien tiene gustos personales, y si mi fic tiene reviews es porque hay personas a las que les agrada y por eso continuo escribiendolo :3

**5._** Por más que se me critique y se me diga que el fic está horrible y malo, no me importa. Si no soy excelente, pues seguiré escribiendo hasta serlo :D

* * *

><p>Pasando ahora a temas realmente importantes...<p>

**YOOSSHHH! XD**

He vuelto niñas y niños :D perdonen mi tardanza, pero mas vale tarde que nunca ¿Cierto? XD

El fic lo he hecho bastante largo (creo yo) en modo de recompenza por la tardanza xD aunque creo que desde este punto los capitulos seran maaas y maaas largos cada vez!

no, no hubo lime ni lemon xD lo siento, pero estan peleados! esa clase de cosas no volveran a ocurrir taaan facilmente xDDD

¿Se arrepienten todas aquellas que dijeron querer castigo para Sasuke? XDD

JODERRR! que Sasuke lo salvo? ni eso yo me lo creo! XDD pero a Naruto parecio agradarle bastante! :D

El primer de los mil pasos para la reconciliacion! XDD

Espero haya sido de su agrado nwn las quiero mucho :D

el proximo capitulo espero subirlo lo mas antes posible nwn

tengan paciencia con esta pobre personita! XDD

**¿Review?~**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
